Responsibility
by ChloeBee AlexisPrime
Summary: Gift for ChloeBee from AlexisPrime. They had been keeping their relationship a secret since before the war had started. Now, on Earth, one wants something only the other can provide. Will it tear them apart? Or will it bring them closer together? Secrets that had been held for so long will be revealed. Life for the Autobots can never be easy.
1. Request

**A/N: AlexisPrime here. This story is a gift for Chloe that I randomly decided to give since she's such an amazing friend. I've wanted to write something like this for her for a while. This was GOING to be a one-shot, that turned into an idea for a longer story, which I'm very willing to give her. If you're reviewing, please be gentle. Transformers Prime is not my strongest version of Transformers. I'm warning you; the last time I wrote a Prime story, I slaughtered their personalities. If you can help, please do. Oh, and Optimus and Ratchet are going to be slightly OOC throughout most of the story. What they're going through is very different from the show. But I will try to keep it close to the show's personalities. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Footsteps clanged and echoed around the empty halls. Tonight was one of the rare nights when the other three Autobots were on "the night shift" at their charges' houses and Ratchet could _finally _be alone with his Prime. The old medic had finished his end-of-the-month medical report. All Ratchet had to do now was deliver it to Optimus and retire back to his quarters for the night... until the younger Autobots returned and started bugging him again.

The mech stopped dead. Optimus' quarters. Ratchet sighed, knowing he could never let on how much he-

Ratchet shook his helm sharply, clearing it of all those thoughts. The veteran medic forced himself to continue to the Autobot leader's makeshift office. He let himself in; overriding the lock with the code he knew like the back of a servo. He wasn't suprised to be greeted by the sight of Optimus engrossed in a data-pad. "Optimus," Ratchet called.

"One moment Ratchet, I'm almost finished," Optimus said. Ratchet sighed once again as he waited for his leader to look up. Once Optimus did, Ratchet handed over the data-pads he was holding. He received a brief nod from the taller mech before Optimus put the data-pads on his desk and looked into Ratchet's optics.

"They won't be back until morning," Ratchet hinted. Optimus gave him a slight smile and motioned towards the berth. Ratchet took a seat at the edge of it and waited while Optimus turned off the data-pads and joined him.

"Something's on your mind," Optimus gently prodded. Ratchet looked away. "Ratchet, please tell me."

"It's nothing Prime. When was the last time you refueled?" Ratchet asked to guide the conversation away from what was bothering him. It worked since Optimus vented and stood.

"I haven't had a chance lately. I can grab a cube for both of us if it would ease your worry," Optimus replied. Ratchet made a shooing motion to which Optimus only smiled. The medic watched Optimus leave before stretching out on the berth. He left room and settled down to wait.

* * *

Optimus didn't take long to return. He handed over one of the shining blue cubes and retook his seat on the berth near where Ratchet's hips rested. Silence settled over the room as both Autobots drank their Energon. Ratchet used the time to try and figure out how to broach the subject that had been nagging him for quite some time. Unfortunately, each idea he came up with was a bust. He groaned softly in frustration which instantly pulled Optimus' attention right back to him. Optimus set his empty cube on the side table before gently taking Ratchet's empty one. He then turned to face Ratchet with a look of concern. "Ratchet," Optimus said in attempt to get Ratchet to talk.

"I love you," Ratchet responded. Optimus smiled, but the concern didn't fade.

"I love you as well Ratchet. And that's why I worry when something's upseting you," Optimus told his Autobot.

"It's..." Ratchet growled when words failed him. He reached up and pulled Optimus down into a kiss. The Autobot leader gladly gave in and deepened it; wrapping an arm around his medic. But the feelings churning over their bond forced Optimus to pull away and stare into his mate's optics. With a look alone he pleaded for the reason of the wedge that seemed to be forcing itself between them. All he wanted to know was what was bothering Ratchet so badly that the medic refused to tell him. Under his gaze, Ratchet folded and looked away. He cycled air through his systems. "Orion..."

_~Tell me, please~_

Ratchet sighed at the message that Optimus sent over the bond. He sat up and watched Optimus move back to give him enough room. "What... do you think of having... a... family?" Ratchet asked quietly. There was a fresh silence. A stunned one brought on by the implications of a single question. Ratchet turned away and steeled himself for being denied. He gave a muffled gasp when he was suddenly kissed by his Prime and mate.

"This is what has been bothering you?" Optimus asked when he pulled away enough to give Ratchet the ability to speak again.

"It's been... something I've wanted to talk about for a while," Ratchet responded after he shook off the surprise. Optimus softly sighed and looked out across the room.

"Is that what you want? A family? I thought you disliked children," Optimus said. Ratchet smiled slightly.

"Human children. They're just... noisy and fragile. A sparkling would grow up to be a bot capable of defending themselves. Humans... can't," Ratchet objected lightly.

"That may be so, but at first, sparkling's are the same way. Unable to defend themselves. Besides, sparklings need time and attention. Something that we cannot provide in the middle of a war."

"Neither of us have a charge though, Optimus. We don't spend our nights out watching the human children like the others. And I'm always here. Even when you're out," Ratchet said. Optimus closed his optics for a few moments; allowing himself to weigh the pros and cons of just giving in. As soon as Optimus opened his optics again, Ratchet knew that his mate had caved. A joy began to bubble in the bottom of his spark when Optimus treated him to a soft expression.

"Alright. If this is what you wish, why should I deny yo-" Optimus' words died in his vocalizer mid sentence due to being very abruptly sprawled out on his back on the floor with Ratchet practically seated on his thighs. He chuckled softly and freed an arm to cup Ratchet's cheek. "Excited?"

"No," was Ratchet's curt reply. He dragged his fingers over the seam in Optimus' side where the bright silver chrome lead to a darker shade of gray below it. Optimus' engine gave a slight rev before spluttering out; a look in his optics that Ratchet adored. Ratchet gave his mate a full true grin. "Let's get to work."


	2. Result

Optimus came out of recharge to find only half an hour before the others would arrive back at the base. He sighed unhappily as he sat up. He always hated to wake Ratchet since the medic was just as bad as he was at overworking. Making a decision, he slipped an arm under Ratchet's legs and carefully slipped his other under Ratchet's helm. He lifted the veteran medic off the berth and stepped towards the door; pausing to allow the door to open and for Ratchet to resettle himself back into recharge. As quickly and quietly as a mech his size could, he walked down the long gray hallway to where Ratchet's quarters were. He sent the code over a special link to the door and once again waited for the thing to slide away. Ratchet barely stirred, having been deposited in his room several times in the past by Optimus, even as he was placed on his berth. Nor did he wake when Optimus left the room and the door clicked shut behind him.

* * *

Jack's laughter rang through the halls along with the sound of a motorcycle engine. They slid to a stop not far from Optimus' foot. The Autobot leader was busy monitoring the situation with the Decepticons at one of the screens closest to the long hall that Jack and Arcee had just come barreling through. The black haired boy got off Arcee before pulling the helmet from his head. "Morning, Optimus," he called up to the giant standing before him.

"Good morning, Jack," Optimus responded though he didn't look down. Jack looked around the room and noted the absence of the always present Autobot medic.

"Where's Ratchet?" Jack inquired.

"Probably still recharging," Arcee replied once she'd regained her bipedal form. She put a servo on her hip and looked to Optimus. If she had planned on saything anything to him, she missed her chance for that was when Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove up. Miko and Raf joined Jack while their bots, minus Arcee of course, transformed.

"Any signs of the 'Cons?" Bulkhead asked. Upon receiving Optimus' reply in the negative, the bulky green mech turned to his charge. "Want to go four wheeling?"

"Awesome!" Miko shouted. As soon as Bulkhead was folded back into vehicle mode, Miko climbed in and they sped from the base. Optimus only watched on before turning his gaze to Arcee and Bumblebee. The sole femme shrugged and moved off while Bumblebee offered Optimus Prime a quick whistle and chirp. His leader gave a very slight smile that was gone just as quickly as it appeared. The two remaining humans climbed up the steps and Bumblebee followed to stand so that he could see the t.v. screen. Raf didn't stop at the couch; instead going past to reach the rail that Optimus was closest to. The young boy peered out at the monitor Optimus was working at. The data that scrolled across it wasn't that of a map with its accompanying scans. Cybertronian glyphs rushed across it fast enough that Raf had trouble keeping up with simply seeing them.

"Are you able to read that?" Raf questioned. Optimus glanced at the human before nodding.

"I am. It comes with many years of practice," Optimus replied. The glyphs froze on the screen and Optimus gave a slight look of confusion before typing something in. The sounds of steps, an Autobot's steps that is, pulled Optimus' attention away from fixing whatever was wrong with the data. He shut down the page he had up before turning to face Ratchet. The medic paused in his steps near the Autobot leader before looking off to the side. "Is something wrong, Ratchet?"

"I need to speak with you for a moment," was Ratchet's only reply. He walked back in the direction of his quarters, leaving behind Optimus behind, completely confused. After a moment though, the red and blue mech fell into step behind Ratchet.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus repeated. Ratchet shook his helm but didn't stop until they reached his quarters.

"No. Not at all," Ratchet punched in the code and allowed Optimus to enter first. He followed his mate in and the door closed behind him. He grabbed one of the scanners that had made the table beside his berth its home. "Hold still," he ordered. Optimus sighed but remain stationary. The scanner emitted a blue light that ran over his frame; focusing mainly on the Autobot leader's chassis. A smile formed on Ratchet's face as he met Optimus' optics. "Looks like we need to talk after all."

"Oh?"

"About how and when to tell the others that you're sparked," Ratchet told him with a grin that looked as if it would make speaking difficult. He replaced the scanner on the table and sat down on the berth, patting the space beside him to encourage Optimus to sit. Once his Prime was beside him, he retrieved a datapad and practically shoved it into Optimus' grasp. Optimus scanned it before giving Ratchet a look that made the medic smile once more.

"Thank you," Optimus said though it sounded more like a question than a statement. It was obviously lost on Ratchet since the smile didn't fade. Although, Optimus did have to admit that it had been a long time since Ratchet had ever been this happy. "We should wait until Bulkhead returns. He and Miko left just before you joined us."

"Yes, good idea. We should tell them today though, since you'll be off the field for the next six Earth months," Ratchet replied. Optimus nodded briefly before standing. "Where are you going?"

"Just out into the main room to return to my post, Ratchet. I was on duty before you awoke," Optimus responded. He left the room before Ratchet could object. He heard Ratchet's door open again followed by the sound of Ratchet's pedes hitting the floor of the silo. He slowed his pace enough for the medic to catch up and spoke as soon as Ratchet had managed to do so. "We'll have to tell the others everything."

"Yes. They need to know that as well. We can't hide it any more," Ratchet agreed. He took Optimus' servo to help reassure the taller mech as they entered the main room. Raf and Jack looked up, causing Bumblebee to turn to them. The older boy gave them a questioning expression while Bumblebee only gave a low whining whistle. Ratchet glimpsed up at Optimus before returning his gaze to Bumblebee. "Do any of you know when Bulkhead will return with Miko?" Ratchet asked as if nothing was strange about walking in 'hand in hand' with his commander.

"An hour or two," Arcee replied as she came into Ratchet and Optimus' view. She eyed their linked servos, but made no comment. Ratchet nodded and let go of Optimus; walking past Arcee without another word. Optimus sighed and merely went back to the monitor to finish his shift, hopefully, without another interruption.


	3. Telling the Others

The gathered Autobots exchanged looks in confusion. Ratchet had commed them and gave each bot an order to meet in the main room where he and Optimus were going to a make an announcement. Those who had arrived right away hours ago and seen the interactions between the Autobot medic and his commander had a vague idea. If only they knew what they were going to find out. Their attention instantly shot to the doorway when the tell tale signs of Autobot's approaching reached them. Soft voices exchanging words and heavy thudding steps. Ratchet came into view first; Optimus appearing moments later. They came to a halt in front of where the others were seated and waiting patiently. Optimus uncomfortably crossed his arms over his chassis, and started staring at the floor to try and attempt to avoid any embarrassment or eye/optic contact with his comrades.

Finally eveyrone had gathered in the main room with Miko bouncing up and down on the couch, jerking Jack and Raf until both boys tackled the hyper girl to the ground, pinning her there until she calmed slightly.

"Soooooo... watcha want Ratchet?" Miko chirped all-too-cheerily for the medic's liking. Ratchet glared at Miko for a moment. "What? I was only asking a question!" Miko defended herself, crossing her arms and slumping back into the couch.

_~Ratchet...~ _Optimus warned through their bond, risking a quick glance and glare at his mate.

_~I know, Optimus, I know~_ Ratchet replied carefully returning his Prime's gaze, a ghost of a smile passing over his face. The other bots' soft chatter died down and all attention was on the two mechs stood infront of them.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Arcee asked. Ratchet turned back to the others and vented as he once again prepared for a reaction he didn't want. He opened his mouth to speak; only to be cut off by Optimus' own voice.

"Arcee. Ratchet and I have a secret that must be shared with those present. One that cannot be kept quiet for very long," Optimus began.

"Optimus and I bonded not long after arriving here on Earth," Ratchet told them. Arcee just gawked at them. As did Bulkhead. Bumblebee's doorwings fluttered in happiness for them, while the children each looked confused.

"Say what?" Miko nearly screeched, making Jack and Raf wince.

"What... does that mean?" Raf asked. Ratchet made an annoyed sound; sort of a cross of a sigh and a grunt.

"Bonding is when two bots, mech, femme, does't matter, merge their sparks to become mates for life. They are able to feel the other's emotions; even send messages over it," Ratchet informed shooting a pointed look back at Optimus. "Their sparks become apart of each other. They beat with the same rhythm and are in exact time with one another. An unfortunate side effect of this is that the bond can never be severed. If one mate dies, the other is quick to follow."

"So... wait. You and Optimus are bonded? Which means if one dies..." Jack trailed off, looking up at the medic for answers.

"The Autobots will lost their leader and medic," Optimus responded.

"Whoa," Miko said.

"Is this what you wanted to tell us?" Arcee questioned. At this, Optimus shifted uneasily and looked to Ratchet for help.

"Some of it. But not all," Ratchet replied, earning Prime and himself a dumbfounded stare from everyone present.

"So... what else did you want to tell us?" Jack asked nervously, also shifting uneasily. Ratchet sighed and thought up numerous ways to explain what a sparkling is and how a Cybertronian gets sparked in a way that the children would understand.

"Jack, Raf, Miko, you three won't understand this but I know that the rest of you will," Ratchet said, gesturing to the other Autobots. Arcee and Bulkhead's optics widened as they seemed to realise what Ratchet was about to say. Bumblebee, however, along with the children, remained just as confused as he was before the medic started talking.

"If you are about to say what I think you are about to say..." Arcee started.

"You're _joking_!" Bulkhead interrupted, completing Arcee's statement. Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Who?" Arcee demanded. "Which one of you?"

"Optimus," Ratchet calmy replied. Arcee and Bulkhead's optics went wide and instantly shot to Optimus who was merely looking down.

"Optimus what?" Raf inquired. Ratchet turned his attention to the children and Bumblebee.

"Optimus is carrying," Ratchet answered, almost guiltily.

"Dude, carrying what?" Miko nearly shouted, trying to understand what the fuss was all about.

For Jack, it clicked... or near enough.

"Miko, Raf..." Jack started, nervously tearing his eyes away from the mechs and femme around him.

"Yeah?" Miko and Raf chimed together, pure confusion underlying their tones.

"I think Ratchet means..." Jack lowered his voice to a near whisper, "I think he means Optimus is... well..." Jack couldn't continue. Just then, it clicked for Miko as well.

"_OMIGOSH ARE YOU?" _Miko practically shrieked in surprise, amazement and shock. Optimus was taken aback at Miko's sudden outburst, completely unaware of what she meant at first.

"Miko? Jack? Ratchet? What do you guys mean?" Raf said, having been left to grope around in the dark for answers.

"Raf! Optimus is pregnant!" Miko shrilly cried, charging into the subject with all the grace of a bull in an antique china shop. Optimus winced as her voice tried to shatter his audios.

"That is... one way of putting it," Optimus said. He gave Raf a sympathetic look briefly. The look on Raf's face was a crazy mix of dumbfoundedness, shock, surprise and embarrassment.

"Miko calm down!" Ratchet shouted instantly. Miko clamped a hand over her mouth and stared at them with wide eyes.

"How does that... _work_ anyways?" Jack inquired. Optimus actually smiled at Ratchet.

_~Good luck~_

_~Slagger~_

"Aren't you both guys?" Miko asked. Ratchet and Optimus literally facepalmed.

"Yes, Miko. We are both _mechs_. Unlike humanity, femmes aren't the only ones who can carry. Both frame types are capable of carrying. The only thing that would impede that would be if the coding for creating the spark isn't compatible. Some have sire coding which means they can create a newspark but not carry one. Others have carrier coding which explains itself. It's also very possible for a bot to have both sets of code. Optimus has at least carrier coding. When two bots merge their sparks, sometimes, the extra energy created is able to seperate and latch onto one of the sparks; one with carrier code. This creates a newspark," Ratchet explained, "the new spark stays attached the parental one as it grows its protoform in a gestation chamber lotacted beneath the spark chamber. Around five or six months after conceiving the newspark, it will seperate and the carrior will experience the birthing proccess. Which is not something I want to explain right now."

The kids looked like their brains would explode at any second.

"You're serious?" Jack said, his brain going into overdrive to try and comprehend the sheer amount of knowledge that they had all been bombarded with.

"When am I not?" Ratchet asked.

"So, Optimus' is preg-"

"_Carrying_," Ratchet corrected.

"-carrying, a sparkling? Does that mean he can't lead the Autobots?" Jack questioned. The other Autobots nodded to show that they were wondering the same thing while Optimus simply prodded Ratchet over their bond.

_~If you tell them that, you are in so much trouble~_ Optimus nearly growled both aloud and through the spark bond. Ratchet fully turned and glared at his mate.

_~You're not going out into battle carrying a sparkling. Mine or not~_

_~I'm the leader of the Autobots and we can't afford to take another soldier from the war~_

_~Doesn't matter. If you go out there, your life is at a greater risk~_

_~Ratchet, I will lead until my Parental codes kick in. Understood?~ _Optimus bargained.

_~As long as you don't fight a single Decepticon. Once you do that, I'm pulling you from the field. Like it or not~ _Ratchet responded. Optimus sighed, giving away the presence of the silent fight to the others, and reluctantly agreed.

"For now, he can. But once I say he can't than he stays on the base until he delivers the sparkling," Ratchet told them.

******A/N: Hey, I'm going to quickly reply to the reviews the previous chapter. I may chose to do that from now on, we'll see. And a major thank you goes to ChloeBee who helped me write this chapter. I'm going to try and write most of it without relying on her (it's _for _her in the first place). We'll see how well that works.**

****Transformersfan524: Here's your update, and I hope their reactions were good enough. I'm horribly bad at getting reactions to be correct.

Guest - Optimus' girl: The reason for updating so often? ChloeBee adores this story to the point that she asks about it in every conversation. Not that I mind. I like keeping her happy with updates. I'm not sure how much action you'll get, but I'll try to put some in. Not a huge strong point. But Optimus and Ratchet are happily bonded. :) It's very awesome that no one is saying that they're out of character. It helps. Although, Optimus and Ratchet will be OOC from time to time. And I'll try to keep my story 'awesome'.

cheesybeans: You'll get more of Miko being Miko at the beginning of the next chapter if it works with me. Let's cross our fingers and hope it works.

Sounddrive: Well... I don't think very many of the questions were even asked by her... Huh. I hope you enjoyed it though.

And to my mysterious reviewer who calls themselves solely 'Guest': I'm TRYING to keep the chapters around the same length, solely for my convenience. If I want the chapters to remain interesting, they need to be short like the first two. Simply because if I drag them out and make them longer, they become boring. And my update rate will fluctuate, sadly, since I run into writer's block constantly. Now that I've chatted your ear off (or lectured it off, either way) I'm glad to see that you WANT to see more. That's a success in my books!


	4. Feeling Sick

It had been hours, _hours_, before Optimus had managed to get away from the questions of the children and the monitoring from the other Autobots. All he wanted to do was relax and get some work down. Though, even as he hoped for it, he knew, just knew in his spark, that he wouldn't be getting anything done. Protocols and programs had been activiated, and his processor was busy changing his body for the sparkling growing within his chest. And he was miserable.

Optimus ducked down a rather unused hallway as he tried to find somewhere that he could hide away from the crazy atmosphere that had taken over the base. He walked until he found a smaller room, probably a storage area of some sort, that had just enough room if he was seated with his knees drawn in towards his chassis. It didn't look all that comfortable, but it was a hiding place Ratchet, or any of the others for that matter, would think to look for him in. He sat down inside of it and allowed his helm to rest on the wall behind him. Before he even noticed, he was out like a light.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, the kids began to see changes in Optimus' behaviour. The three humans had gotten off school for the Summer holiday the week before, which meant they were spending most of their time at the base. And being off school was the main reason they noticed anything different. Normally, Optimus was the first Autobot up, as their guardians told them. But only days after being informed he was sparked, he was the last to emerge from his quarters. One day he didn't actually leave them until early evening. It had Ratchet looking nervously in the direction of their quarters every two minutes, which meant the medic wasn't getting anything done. After the seventh day, curiousity got to the kids, and they finally just asked, "What is he doing in there?"

"Who in where?" Ratchet questioned, looking up from the data-pad he was working on.

"Optimus in his- I mean- your room," Miko said. Ratchet glanced at the empty hallway.

"A combination of recharging and losing whatever Energon he manages to actually take in," Ratchet replied. About ten minutes later, Optimus finally decided to show himself. He would cough every once in a while as he walked over to Ratchet. The medic wrapped an arm around his mate once he was close enough and encouarged him to sit on the edge of the medical berth rather than stand. "How are you feeling?" Ratchet inquired. Optimus gave him a weak look.

"Worse... I just couldn't spend any more time in that room," Optimus responded. Ratchet gave him a slight sympathetic smile as Optimus shuddered with a cough. The amublance's optics flickered to where the children were leaning over the rail to watch the two Autobots interact.

"Has anything stayed down?" Ratchet asked. Optimus shook his helm. That earned a sigh from Ratchet who moved off before returning with a green cube. Optimus almost glared at it.

"What _is_ that?" Miko asked. Ratchet handed it over and watched Optimus try to drink the glowing liquid. He got about half of it down before he pulled it away and launched into a coughing fit. He held it away from himself with a look of disgust.

"That is replusive," Optimus complained. Ratchet smirked.

"I know. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker spiked my Energon with it once. Miko, that's Energon with supplements added to it. Unfortunately, it has a horrible flavor to it," Ratchet said. "But Optimus needs them since his body doesn't create them."

"Is it that gross? How bad is it?" Miko asked in curiousity.

"I'd let you try it if it wouldn't hurt you. Take our word for it. It was enough for me to not want to drink Energon for an Earth year," Ratchet replied. Miko smiled and covered her mouth to avoid laughing. Optimus quickly swallowed the rest. He handed the cube over to Ratchet with a sigh. He gave Ratchet a slight glare that didn't last very long. Optimus just didn't have the energy to even stay angry at Ratchet. The medic walked away. "Can you take monitor duty? Or do you just want to rest?"

"Monitor duty," Optimus replied. He stood and headed to the same screen he'd worked at only a week before, when the world was still normal. It really didn't surprise him when a stool was pushed against his legs by Ratchet. He sighed and looked in Ratchet's direction when the medic moved away. "Ratchet, I'm not an invalid," he pointed out. He received a huff from his mate.

"No, you're far from one. But carrying is wreaking havoc on you, and you need to keep that in mind."

_~Besides, you're my mate and I need to keep an optic on you~_

_~I'm going into the field as soon as my tanks settle enough that I can manage it~_

_~You're only a week into it, Optimus. The purging can last for up to four months~_

_~Thank you. I needed you to point that out~_

_~What would you do without me?~_

_~Do you want me to answer that?~_

Ratchet glared at Optimus. _~You won't be laughing four months from now Prime, I can assure you~_

_~I know what to expect Ratchet. I have read the many data-pads you have forced me to~_

_~I didn't force you, Optimus, I... advised... you to read them~ _Ratchet became rather indignant at the message. _~Besides, I'd rather you knew what was going on properly than not~_

_~And I do appreciate that, Ratchet~_

_~Really?~ Ratchet replied, ~You have a funny way of showing it~_

_~I wouldn't be me if I showed it any other way~ _The medic laughed softly at the remark and gently tapped the taller mech's helm with a wrench. From where the children were, they looked on with wide eyes as Ratchet apparently disciplined Optimus for no reason.

"What are you _doing_?" Miko asked. Ratchet looked to her with wide alarmed optics. He scrambled away from Optimus and nearly dropped the wrench on his own pede.

"We... were talking," Ratchet replied. All he got were three different looks from the three different kids. Miko wore a suspicious expression, Jack wore a confused one, and Raf looked curious.

"Over the bond," Optimus helpfully informed them. Their eyes flicked over to him and he forced his emotions back to avoid either smiling or laughing. "I was baiting him."

"You? Baiting someone?" Jack questioned. Ratchet smirked.

"Optimus acts how he thinks a leader should act in front of almost everyone. Except me," Ratchet said.


	5. New Situation

**A/N: I was planning on taking a break from this story to work on some of the other ones I have going. This chapter is an example of what happens when I let my mind wander. You'll see at the end, but the OC is brand new and was created about 2 days before writing this chapter. Thanks ChloeBee for the help after the battle on this one!**

* * *

Optimus felt absolutely elated. Rather than taking his time to take in his surrounding, like he normally did, Optimus focused on going as fast as his wheels could carry him. On the wind whistling over his frame. On the feeling of being _free_ for once. Of both Ratchet's 'mothering' and the nausea that had lifted just that morning.

On the edge of his radar, he could just pick up Bumblebe's presence. The scout had dropped back just far enough to give Optimus his freedom, but close enough to keep an optic on him and to rush to his aid if a 'Con showed up. But Optimus could care less. He just needed to be away from the base for more than a brief walk. The change of scenery was a welcome one since he'd been trapped at the base for two weeks straight. So the feeling of road beneath his tires was invigorating. It lifted a weight from his spark that came from being confined to a single location.

Bumblebee rushed forward and beeped out a challenge to the older Cybertronian. Internally, Bumblebee was grinning like a mad man at the fact that Optimus was willing to be a little reckless for once. Optimus pushed his engine harder and sped away while Bumblebee waited for a few moments. Once Optimus was a fair distance away, Bumblebee gunned it, and the race was on.

An hour later found the two Autobots cruising down a rather unused road at a much slower pace, side by side. Optimus had won their little race, and the Autobot leader was under the impression that Bumblebee had just thrown it so he could win. But it hardly mattered either way. They weren't planning on bringing it up. Ever. Especially around Ratchet, since the medic would go ballistic on them both. And that was a fate that neither Autobot wanted for themselves. Bumblebee gave a few low whines and a couple of buzzes.

"Are you sure? I'm not picking up any-" Optimus was cut off by the ground directly beside his back tire going up in laser fire. Bumblebee instantly transformed and tried to hold off the Decepticons while Optimus did the same. Several vehicons approached from the air and showered them with lasers. "Get to cover!" Optimus shouted over to Bumblebee. The scout defiantly remained where was with several whirring beeps. Optimus moved back and returned his attention to the battle taking place before him. He shot at the Decepticons and hit the turbines of one of the jets. It spiralled to the ground and burst into flames.

Several of the Decepticons transformed and dropped to the ground. They broke into two groups, one heading towards Optimus, the other towards Bumblebee. Optimus unsheathed his swords and steeled himself for a bath of Energon, as these battles seemed to always lead to. He lashed out, and the blade tore through three of the Decepticons. Energon splattered the ground beneath the empty frames of the deceased Decepticons.

It was then that Knock Out showed himself among the Vehicons. He fired at Bumblebee while walking towards Optimus who was busy protecting himself from the many Vehicons swarming him. One of Knock Out's shots caught Bumblebee in the face and the scout was thrown to the ground. Knock Out raised his staff to shock Optimus when he froze mid-action. He lowered the staff and stared at the Autobot leader. Optimus had his broad back to Knock Out while he destroyed the Vehicons aiming for him with their blasters. One aimed for the space just below his spark chamber, where the gestation chamber was located, even though the Vehicon didn't know what precious cargo Optimus carried. "No, don't!" Knock Out shouted at the same time Bumblebee forced himself to his pedes and launched himself in the direction of his leader. The laser fire hit Bumblebee directly in the helm and knocked the scout offline. Optimus caught Bumblebee with a grunt and the extra weight nearly knocked Optimus over.

_~Ratchet, send a groundbridge. Bumblebee is injuried~_

_~What happened?~_

_~We were engaged by Decepticons~_

_~This, this is why I wanted you to remain on base!~_

_~Ratchet, save it for later. Bumblebee is offline from a hit to the helm~ _The groundbridge was opened and its green glow was cast over the faces of the Vehicons. _~Thank you~ _Knock Out weighed the pros and cons of leaving and, for the sake of his paint, ordered a retreat. Any of the the Decepticons that rushed towards the groundbridge were squashed by the wrecking ball of the Wrecker Bulkhead as he ran through.

"That's right, run 'Cons!" he roared. His attention then turned back to his leader. He gently pulled Bumblebee into his own arms. "It's ok Prime, I got him." Bulkhead reassured the Prime gently, "It's not your fault either." And with that, the green Wrecker disappeared back through the ground bridge with a very ticked off medic, leaving a guilt-stricken Prime behind.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee..." Optimus whispered to himself, walking among the dead Decepticon frames.

Minutes passed and Prime still hadn't left the battlefield. For some reason he couldn't lay a servo on, he felt as though he was missing something. A noise alerted him to an unknown presence; he quickly transformed his arm into a gun and stalked to where the noise had originated from. A pile of rubble lay before him as he rounded a corner. Once more, he heard the noise. This time though, it was much clearer. He kneeled down beside the pile. He carefully began to move the pieces away, one by one. He caught sight of whatever was beneath the debris. A section of blue metal flashed in the afternoon sun. As soon as enough of the rubble was moved away to see what lied beneath it, Optimus optics widened in both horror and surprise. He scooped it up and ran back to where the groundbridge was waiting, open, for him to go through. He cycled air through his intakes before going through.

"What were you thinking?" Ratchet yelled once Optimus came through the groundbridge.

"With what, Ratchet?" he questioned.

"Fighting the Decepticons in the first place! You are carrying, you shouldn't be fighting in that condition!" Ratchet snapped. Optimus sighed.

"I couldn't abandon Bumblebee to fend of the Decepticons by himself. And some good has come from my staying behind," Optimus said. Ratchet opened his mouth to speak only for all words to flee him as Optimus revealed what he held. Tired blue optics shined from the safety of his arms. The little frame pulled away from the edge and snuggled into his chassis, revealing its back to the Autobots and humans looking on.

"What is that?" Miko asked.

"That, Miko, is a sparkling. The real question, is where did you get it?" Ratchet demanded. Optimus walked over to where Ratchet was working on Bumblebee and gently gave the sparkling to Ratchet.

"The little one was buried under some rubble from the abandoned factory. Besides that, I have no idea," Optimus replied. He pulled up a stool and sat down beside Ratchet. The medic began checking to make sure the sparkling was uninjuried.

"Hmm... she seems to be in good health... although she is greatly deprived of Energon." Ratchet reported, taking the sparkling over to another berth, one smaller than the others.

"She?" Jack questioned from where he was watching the medic work on the walkway with the other children.

"Yes, Jack, the sparkling is a femme." Ratchet said wearily, as though he was stating the obvious.

"Who's going to watch her? Sparklings need a lot of attention," Arcee asked.

"Well," Ratchet started, a mischevious look upon his face, "Considering that Optimus has just gone and done exactly what I told him not to, he can." Ratchet said and added at the others' confusion, "Sort of as punishment."

"You mean, you want to watch her," Miko said. Ratchet glared.

"I'm not against the idea. Besides, with the coming sparkling, the young femme could have a sibling, if that's what you want, Ratchet," Optimus stated in an attempt to defuse any arguments that were brewing. The other Autobots and the kids just stared at the carrying mech, dumbfounded, for a few awkward minutes before the sparkling made a do-or-die attempt at crawling off the berth. Thankfully, Optimus saw the movement and swiftly caught the child, the sparkling whining softly and settling in the Prime's arms. A strangled noise came from the walkway where the children were; Jack, Miko and Raf had all clamped their hands over their mouths in a desperate attempt to smother their laughs and giggles.

"What is so funny?" Ratchet demanded. It was then that the sparkling decided to teeth... on Optimus' chest plating. The Prime's cheek plating heated up as he winced at the slight pain on his chest sensors. He silently thanked Primus that he was facing away from the others. "I'll ask again, what is so funny?" Ratchet demanded as the other Bots also joined in smothering their laughs until they saw Optimus jump slightly as the sparkling bit harder on his chest plating. All six of them then couldn't hold it in any longer and they all collapsed into fits of hysterical laughter, confusing Ratchet even more.

"Ratchet... ow..." Optimus said, making the others laugh all the more harder.

"Yes?"

"OW! Primus..." Optimus nearly yelled as the sparkling clamped down again.

"What? What's going-" Ratchet said, half panicking, but stopped dead when he saw what was so funny. "Why is the sparkling using your chest plates as a teether?" Ratchet's question made the Autobots, even Arcee, roar with laughter to the point that Bulkhead's vocaliser shorted out, Bumblebee woke up from stasis and Miko nearly passed out. Optimus gently pulled the tiny femme away from his chest and she stared up at him with wide optics. She settled in his grip and he caustiously held her closer to his chassis. She yawned up at him and her optic shutters drooped shut before they closed altogether. Soon enough the hysterics died away as Jack was nearly forced to give Miko CPR.

"So you're gonna keep her?" Miko asked. Optimus turned to Ratchet for an answer.

"You were the one to want to start a family. I don't have a problem with taking her in to our family. No matter who choses to care for her, she will remain on the base. Away from the Decepticons," Optimus said, directing most of the comment towards Ratchet.

"A single sparkling, I can understand. But two? Can we even handle that?" Ratchet asked.

"You'll have help," Bulkhead said.

"Who's your kid gonna play with if they don't have an older sis?" Miko called out. Ratchet huffed at Miko for a second before considering what the annoying girl had said.

"Besides, you both are really good at keeping this bunch under control," Arcee put in, gesturing towards the Autobots and the charges.

"I... Well... You... Fine," Ratchet said. He looked up at Optimus and couldn't help the smile that forced its place on his face. The Autobot leader was trying to coax the sparkling, who had woken up, back to recharge. The sparkling squealed as she prodded Optimus in the chest, making him look down, then the sparkling quickly looked away and acted innocent.

"What are you gonna name her?" Miko demanded. "What about, Con Crusher?" Those in the room, minus Optimus and Ratchet, muffled their laughter. "What?"

"Miko, think about who's gonna raise her," Jack said, motioning to the two bots. "And she's a girl. Con Crushers sounds like a guys name."

"What about... Sapphire? She's mostly blue," Raf suggested. Ratchet caught Optimus' optics and felt the approval over the bond.

"Sapphire it is," Ratchet responded. Raf grinned at the fact that he had suggested the name. Sapphire chirped at Ratchet when the medic approached. She reached out for him in a request to be held and she was transferred to his arms. "I need to check on Bumblebee." The scout was sitting up with a servo to the damaged audio. He had heard them naming her, and gave them words of excitement through buzzes and beeps.


	6. Doorwings

**This chapter was written by both of us. Not sure if I'm quite happy with it... but since we worked on it and finished it, I thought that I'd post it.**

* * *

Optimus growled in frustration as Sapphire kicked and fidgeted against his side, wailing and screaming. It was at least 1:00AM in the morning and Optimus and Ratchet had had very little sleep because of Sapphire. He moved further from the berth where Ratchet was trying, desperately, to get any recharge he could. But little Sapphire refused to settle. And Optimus was afraid to leave the room in case Sapphire's crying woke the others. "Come on... sleep now little one..." Optimus murmured, his words slurring slightly at lack of recharge, cradling the struggling sparkling. Sapphire hushed a bit but not completely, and she most certainly didn't stop fidgeting and trying to get out off the Prime's hold.

Sapphire was proving to be a difficult sparkling. She slept through most of the day, only to wake and want to play during the night. Only a week after adopting her, Optimus and Ratchet were suffering. And it didn't help that Optimus' systems were already strained from carrying his real sparkling.

Often, during some nights when Optimus reluctantly agreed to play with Sapphire, the sparkling's gestation chamber would send out a slight, sharp pulse, making almost every nerve twinge in pain, causing the Prime to double over. This would then lead to Ratchet start mothering the grown mech, making him lay down and rest or making him stop what he was doing and scan him. Twice Ratchet had resorted to massaging the Prime's abdomen where the pain was at its peak, eventually allowing Optimus to relax and recharge. Leading to a stressed out, gumpy Ratchet, and an annoyed, ignored, fussy Sapphire. And tonight seemed to be no different.

"Prime," Ratchet grumbled as he sat up, "will you just get her some Energon?"

"Can't you?" Optimus retorted wearily, scooping up the sparkling, temporarily hushing her wails. Ratchet rolled his optics and complied, leaving the Prime with a now-quiet Sapphire. "Thank you Sapphire, finally you are quiet... anyone'd think you would cry whenever Ratchet was in here..." Optimus mused, running a finger down the sparkling's side. Sapphire only chirped and giggled in response, grabbing hold of the mech's finger and gently teething on it, making Optimus chuckle. The Autobot leader couldn't help but coo softly at Sapphire, bending his head down to hers and kissing her forehelm gently; Sapphire reached her tiny hands up towards Optimus' antennae, grabbing one and tugging at it, sending a small shock into the Prime's nervous system.

Ratchet eventually reappeared in the dimly lit room with a small, sparkling-sized Energon cube in his hand; the medic laughed softly at the sight and laid the cube down on the berth-side table. "Prime," Ratchet called, "I have her Energon." Optimus nodded and readjusted the giggling sparkling in his arms to a feeding position, taking the cube and biting the corner to release the shining blue fluid. Sapphire quickly fell silent, her hands quickly grabbing the cube and startling the Prime at her sensing of the Energon.

"Primus she's quick off the mark, isn't she?" Ratchet said, his optics widening as Sapphire quickly began draining the Energon. Five minutes had passed and Sapphire was already more than halfway through the cube, shocking her new parents. Another five minutes passed and Sapphire had downed the entire cube, leaving her yawning and quickly falling into recharge in Optimus' arms.

"I think..." Ratchet said as he approached his mate's side, nuzzling his helm slightly against Optimus' shoulder armour, "... she's asleep." Both mechs smiled as Sapphire yawned, closed her optics and snuggled into her sire's warm plating. Optimus then laid the slumbering sparkling back into her own berth that Ratchet had made the previous day, watching her roll over and face the wall.

_~Orion...~_

_~Yes, Ratchet?~_

_~Berth. Now.~ _Ratchet ordered over their bond, tugging Optimus by the arm towards their berth. By then, Optimus was so tired that he easily agreed, allowing Ratchet to push him down onto his back; the medic then seating himself on his mate's 'to die for' hips, tracing his finger down the Prime's side, making Optimus shiver.

"Ratchet..." Optimus murmured, grasping his mate around the waist, pulling the medic down beside him. Ratchet smiled slyly, shifting himself up so he was leaning against the wall. The veteran medic leaned down slightly, using his medic's knowledge of the numerous nerve wires to pluck at one in Optimus' neck, making the larger mech moan slightly.

"Optimus..." Ratchet said softly, "your antennae are hot..." Ratchet draped his arm over his mate's broad shoulders and carefully bit down on the sensitive antennae; Optimus made a feeble protest as Ratchet 'cooled them down', shifting as his bondmate's glossa danced over the sensors. The medic continued like this for seemingly hours on end until finally both antennae had cooled... at the cost of Optimus' consciousness. The Prime had fallen into recharge long ago but the medic carried on, the larger mech's engine giving a small rev every now and then, satisfying Ratchet that he had relaxed his mate. He leaned down and gave Optimus a quick kiss before laying down beside his mate and joining him in recharge.

* * *

At least two weeks passed and new symptoms had surfaced in the Prime. While he was still the final one to emerge from his quarters, the reason why had changed. Not only was Optimus coming out of recharge late and purging a majority of his tanks, he was also losing valuable fluids that were needed in his systems... specially needed for the sparkling's developing systems. But Optimus didn't let anyone know about it. Not even Ratchet. The fluids weren't being lost via purging though, it was leaking from thin tubes in the Prime's inner thigh. Usually it would just happen almost unpredictably, but other times it could be aggravated into leaking. Like, for example, Optimus had been in his quarters in their private wash rack and had scratched absent mindly at the area and, not long after, the fluids began leaking out, a pale blue against the water.

And today was no different. Optimus was sprawled across the berth, on his front, and was deeply recharging. A sharp twinge in his inner thigh alerted the exhausted Prime to the imminent leaking, making his optics fly open, roll over onto his back and sit up quickly.

"Oh no... not again..." Optimus groaned, "Not now..." He pressed a servo to his thigh, hoping to stem the leakage, and reached under the berth; recently he had been keeping a large towel beneath the berth to use to mop up the fluids, Optimus felt around for a few seconds before realising with horror that it was gone. The towel was gone.

"No, no, no, no!" Optimus moaned, shifting himself to the edge of the berth with his servo still pressed awkwardly in his crotch-plate area. "Oh great... now what?" Optimus asked himself, swinging his pedes over the side of the berth and making a sore attempt to stand, his legs responding for a few seconds before giving out from beneath him. The mech went down and his arms flew up to grab the edge of the berth, his intakes cycling ferociously. Unfortunately, because Optimus had released the pressure he was keeping on his thigh, the leak widened and more pale blue fluids streamed out, racing each streak down his pedes.

"Ah... ow..." Optimus grit his denta together, hoping to hide the whimper that tried to escape. He suceeded until Ratchet entered their quarters, having dropped off Sapphire with Bumblebee for the afternoon after the scout offered to look after her. The medic let out a shocked gasp at his mate, covered in pale blue fluids and on the floor.

"Optimus, what happened?" Ratchet said as he approached the floored Prime, recoiling slightly when Optimus whimpered and pressed his servo back over the leak.

"Ratchet... ow..." the Prime began, nearly biting his glossa as pain seared through his chest. Ratchet tried to sooth his mate by the bond, sending waves of love and reassurance into Optimus' spark; the medic then wrapped his arm around the Prime and tried to get him back onto the berth. "What is... this stuff?" Optimus asked weakly as Ratchet lay him down on the berth, the medic nearly glaring at the weak mech before him.

"You should have told me about this Optimus!"

"What do you mean?"

"This has been happening for a while now hasn't it?" Ratchet asked harshly, answering his own question in his mind.

"Yes... it has." Optimus admitted guiltily.

"Then why didn't you tell me? You _need_ this stuff in you!" Ratchet almost shouted, "It is needed for the sparkling's developing systems!" The veteran medic waving his arms to drive home his point. Optimus' optics widened as he realised what he was doing to the sparkling growing within his chest.

"Ratchet... I... I didn't know..." Optimus replied, disgusted with himself for not telling his mate not taking the time to thoroughly read the data pads on carrying. Ratchet's expression softened slightly as he pushed Optimus' legs apart to gain access to the leaking line. He transformed a servo into a welder and sealed the line. Optimus couldn't help but shift uncomfortably at both the welding in such a sensitive area, but at his mate's hands being so close... so close...

Optimus snapped his optics shut and shook his helm sharply, clearing his processor of that thought. He knew he was in no decent state for that. A gentle rubbing on his helm brought Optimus back from his peaceful daydream.

"Come on, young Orion, wakey wakey," Ratchet said softly, smiling when Optimus pouted slightly at his old name.

"I'm not a youngling, Ratchet, and I'm not that young either!" Optimus said almost indignantly, crossing his arms and glaring at his mate.

"No, but you're acting like one. I want you to get more recharge so that your body can make up for what you've lost," Ratchet told his mate.

"Ratchet, these leakages happen even when I am in recharge. This one is perfect evidence of that!" Optimus defended, causing Ratchet to frown.

"You mean this happened during recharge?" Optimus nodded, Ratchet's frown deepening further. "Ok, but you still need lots of recharge. Got it?" Optimus nodded again. "I want you delivering a nice healthy sparkling, Optimus!" Ratchet grinned, one that looked like it would prevent further speech. Optimus groaned but settled on the berth and watched as Ratchet left the room.

"Nice healthy sparkling... who says it isn't going to be?" Optimus grumbled, reaching under the berth again and throwing a wrench at the closing doors; the resounding clang bringing the medic back again. Optimus quickly laid back down and pretended to be recharging.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Ratchet dealt with Optimus, Bumblebee and the kids were watching the other part of their family. Little Sapphire. Miko stood less than a meter from Sapphire. She had been placed on the platform by Bumblebee so that the humans could interact with her. Sapphire stood slightly taller than Jack but just shorter than Agent Fowler, big enough though to dominate Raf and Miko. The former was standing back from the sparkling to give her space. Sapphire watched Miko wide curious optics as the human girl reached forward to touch her. She giggled when Miko's hand came in contact with the blue metal of her arm. The Japanese girl jumped back slightly at the sudden giggle, making Sapphire laugh further. Miko moved forwards again but before she could move, the curious sparkling crawled forward and poked Miko in the cheek.

"Hey!" Miko said, making the sparkling squeal with laughter.

"Ey!" Sapphire copied, making Jack and Raf laugh at the Japanese girl and Cybertronian interacting with each other.

"What else can she say?" Raf asked. Bumblebee shrugged with a chirp. Sapphire repeated the same sound and giggled up at him.

"Wow... so she copies us?" Jack said, crossing his arms. Surprisingly, Sapphire did the same action and tried copying his words.

"Ow... 'o sh' copy us?" Sapphire chirped happily, making Jack chuckle at her response.

"She's getting good!" Raf praised the sparkling, cautiously approaching the femme, the thirteen-year-old barely reaching Sapphire's mid-section. Sapphire watched him happily and smiled when he got close. She said something in sparkling speech and gently reached out and felt his hair.

"Spikey," Sapphire said, still feeling Raf's hair.

"I think she likes you, son!" Agent Fowler chuckled; he had visited the Autobots in the hope of finally recieving the report from Optimus that the Autobot leader was supposed to have given in at least a month ago. Unfortunately, none of the kids nor Bumblebee had the heart, spark or guts to explain to Fowler why Optimus was absent and the report hadn't been delivered. Miko muffled a laugh at the sparkling ruffling the boy's hair until she burst out in hysterics; Sapphire's helm shot up but she didn't stop feeling Raf's hair. Instead she glared at the laughing girl, a glare hard enough to actually silence Miko. Raf gently held the sparkling's hand and moved it from his head, smiling widely at her. Sapphire smiled back until her body jumped a bit, a sharp blast of air coming from her intakes.

"Did she just-?" Jack started only to he cut off.

"Yeah... I think she sneezed." Raf said as Sapphire cleared her vents again, just like a human sneeze... minus the mucus of course. Several times she did this until it was seemingly over. Bumblebee gently picked up the sparkling and rubbed her strangly plated back, hoping to clear her of her sneezes.

"CHOO!" Sapphire sneezed again but this time something happened that surprised everyone. The oddly-shaped metal on her back sprung outwards, forming what looked to be...

"Doorwings?" The three kids and Agent Fowler chorused simultaneously, each of them just as puzzled as the mech in front of them holding the new doorwinged Cybertronian.

"What's going on here?" Ratchet called as he entered the main room. Bumblebee spun around lightning-fast, making Sapphire squeal in delight and her new doorwings fly out behind her. Bumblebee spun around lightning-fast, making Sapphire squeal in delight and her new doorwings fly out behind her. She reached out for Ratchet and he gently took her into his arms once he was in range. He looked over the doorwings and made a noise of understanding. "Hmm... should've guessed that really..." Ratchet murmured, stroking Sapphire's helm and receiving a happy coo as well as a very happy sparkling nuzzling up to Ratchet's neck. The children and Bumblebee smiled or grinned at Ratchet's 'motherly instincts' as Miko and Bulkhead had taken to calling them while Fowler just looked confused.

"What the what?"


	7. Broken

**::**_This means the dialogue is through the main comm link in the base_**::**

**::This means the dialogue is through the personal comm link of a bot::**

* * *

School meant different things for the different beings on the base. The kids had been going back for a week already. For Jack, school meant more time getting Sierra to notice him. For Raf, it was back to learning more information that could hopefully help the Autobots. For Miko, it was boredom at its highest. For Ratchet, it was peace and quiet for the days of the week the kids had it. For the kid's guardian's, it was easing their responsibility to protect the young humans. For Optimus, it was a welcome relief from the constant questioning he had been subjected to since they'd found out he was carrying. And at roughly three months through the whole process, he was tired of it.

Optimus' servo rested on the swell of his chest plates, where the gestation chamber was pressed up against his thick plating. The Autobot leader was talking quietly with Ratchet while the children, or the two who were on base anyways, played a video game. The sound was off, so the only thing filling the silence were the two Autobots' voices. Raf and Jack were seated far enough away that they could hear the voices, but not the words.

Both boys exchanged a glance when Optimus stopped speaking halfway through a sentence. They looked over at the Autobots in time to see Optimus reach forward and gently take Ratchet's servo and press it to the armour of his chest. The metal had been shifted to allow the medic better access. For a moment the humans were confused. Then it dawned on them when a smile spread across Ratchet's face.

The sparkling was moving. And Ratchet, thanks to his highly tuned sensors, could feel it.

"Amazing," Ratchet said surprisingly softly. Optimus mirrored Ratchet's expression for a moment before it faded. A precious moment, impossible to hold for longer than a few fleeting seconds. "Where's Bulkhead? He should of checked in by now," Ratchet suddenly demanded. He pulled his servo away and watched the armour shift back into place to protect Optimus' spark.

"Who are you worried for? Miko? Bulkhead? Or your daughter, Sapphire?" Jack questioned, tossing aside his controller. Raf put his own the couch as he stood to be able to follow Ratchet's movements as the medic headed to the nearby monitor. Ratchet scoffed.

"Sapphire. Who knows what they could be doing to corrupt her innocent processor?"

* * *

Bulkhead readjusted Sapphire's position in his arms for what felt like the hundredth time. The little doorwings managed to move in just the right way to make either the green mech or the blue femme highly uncomfortable. Sapphire gave a squawk which alerted Bulkhead to the fact that he once again laid her in his arms wrong. If only he could get her to settle. Miko was seated on his shoulder happily, for she could watch the wiggling metal mass in the massive mech's arms. "Dude, I don't think you're holding her right," Miko pointed out.

"I _know_ I'm not! I'm trying to fix that!" Bulkhead groaned. He flipped Sapphire over so she was on her back, and her doorwings fluttered in gratitude for no longer being pinned. He sighed in relief. "There. That's better."

"Hey, 'Bulk. Why don't we- _Aaah!_" Bulkhead barely managed to avoid dropping both females when a laser blast nearly connected with his spark chamber. The green light of a groundbridge was shining across the backs of at least 20 or 30 Vehicons, as well as Soundwave and Megatron.

"Oh, scrap," Bulkhead mumbled. He ran to cover and crouched quickly, depositing both females on the ground. He transformed an arm into a blaster and began to fire at the Decepticons. "Miko, if you're gonna choose one time to listen to me, it better be now. Stay here, and watch Sapphire. Don't let her out of your sight. Got it?"

"'Bulk!"

"Miko, _stay here_," after saying that Bulkhead moved off to a new area to draw the Decepticon's fire. He was too busy to notice Soundwave releasing Lazerbeak.

**::**_Bulkhead, this is Ratchet, come in_**::**

**::Bulkhead here, I need back up! The 'Cons have shown up! Fire and Miko are hidden::**

**::**_We're on our way, Ratchet out_**::**

* * *

At the base, Ratchet turned and sent Optimus a pointed look. "You're staying here. No matter what you say," he stated. Without waiting for a reply he yelled for the other two Cybertronians who had been just down the hall sparring, "Arcee! Bumblebee!" The two ran to join the others in seconds.

"What is it?" Arcee asked.

"Decepticons have attacked Bulkhead. Both Miko and Sapphire are with him," Optimus said, struggling to keep his tone even and without fear tainting it. Fear for what could happen if the Decepticons managed to overpower the Autobots and get Sapphire. He opened the groundbridge for them, and for the first time in a long time, watched as his friends, and his mate, went to face the Decepticons without him. They vanished from sight, and he closed it with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Bulkhead gave a relieved sigh as his own groundbridge opened and Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet came through. Each of the Autobots took on a group of Vehicons. Arcee drew her group around to the other side of the groundbridge by shooting them up then transforming. She repeated this a few times, managing to hit three through the heads which sent them to the Well of Allsparks for good.

Bumblebee was using a similar method as he tried to offer Ratchet with some cover fire while the medic tore through any Decepticon foolish enough to get close. But Ratchet's main priority was to find where Bulkhead had left Sapphire and Miko so that he could get them out of there.

Bulkhead was busy trying to take on the many Vehicons that had chosen to focus on their first target rather than being distracted by the new ones. His optics constantly darted over to where Megatron was. The silver Decepticon leader hadn't joined the fight. Instead, he stood on the edge of his groundbridge with Soundwave; looking... scanning... watching... waiting. What he wanted was beyond Bulkhead, but the fact that Megatron wasn't joining in actually frightened Bulkhead. What was Megatron waiting for?

Ratchet sliced through vital lines in a Vehicon's throat before bringing his other sword down on the helm of another. Bumblebee blasted a Vehicon that had come up behind the medic. While the scout's attention was elsewhere, Megatron decided to give his Vehicons a hand. He powered up his weapon and fired, catching Bumblebee across the chest and sending him down, just in time for a Vehicon to hit Ratchet hard enough in the back of his helm which sent the medic offline. The Vehicon followed orders exactly and caught the medic roughly before pulling him towards where Megatron was.

Arcee had been pushed up against the wall by the Decepticon soldiers. She kicked on hard enough in the face to shatter the visor protecting his optics. The Vehicon recoiled in pain before a shot through the spark chamber from Arcee ended his pain. Another 'Con grabbed her leg and snapped it painful, causing her to cry out. She swung out with her blade and dug it into the chassis of her attacker. She looked up and caught sight of Ratchet being almost dropped to the ground near Megatron. Her spark froze in her chest and she was distracted to the point that a Decepticon was able to punch her in the face.

Bulkhead crushed the Decepticon closest to him and groaned. This battle wasn't going to end well, Bulkhead could just feel it. He looked around and noticed that Bumblebee was getting back up, Ratchet was captured by Megatron (great, that was going to go over, _so _well), and Arcee was injured. Bulkhead really didn't want to have to call the base for back up. A sudden scream pierced the air. Bulkhead stilled as he caught sight of Soundwave standing over where Bulkhead had hidden Sapphire and Miko. They had been tucked out of view by a natural slab of rock that they'd ducked under. Said slab had been pulled away to reveal those beneath it.

Soundwave reached down and plucked Sapphire up off the ground. He cradled her gently in his arms as he made his way back to Megatron. "Ah, a sparkling. Soundwave, give it to me," Megatron ordered. He watched with rising glee as the Vehicons took the Autobots prisoner. "Soundwave, can you bring the Autobot medic back online?" The faceless Decepticon nodded while placing the heavily squirming sparkling in Megatron's arms. He then knelt and brought the medic back online. They had to wait until he was fully aware of his surroundings again. A few of the remaining Vehicons kept Ratchet pinned and unable to escape.

"Sapphire..." Ratchet whispered when he caught sight of her tiny frame dwarfed in Megatron's thick arms.

"So that's her name. Sapphire. Now, medic, open a comm link to your base. I must speak with Optimus," Megatron stated. It took his cannon warming with a hum to make Ratchet actually do as Megatron asked.

"It's open," he darkly said.

At the base, the two boys once again exchanged a look when the comm link opened from Ratchet before the medic spoke to someone else. Their eyes went wide when Megatron spoke through the comm link.

**::**_Optimus. If you're listening, I have defeated your Autobots. Send a groundbridge and I will release all of your real soldiers_**::**

"Why should I believe you?" Optimus asked. There was a whine that all three recognized as Sapphire's voice while Megatron laughed.

**::**_I have little _Sapphire_ with me. Along with all four of your Autobots. Can you afford not to?_**::**

Optimus gave a low growl before he opened the groundbridge. He turned towards it and unsheathed a blade just in case a Decepticon decided to come through. They could still hear Megatron as the Decepticon leader ordered for Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to be allowed to return to base. Reluctantly, the three went through the groundbridge. Bulkhead carried Arcee to avoid causing any unnecessary pain for the blue motorcycle. Jack gasped when he saw the damage down to two of the three had sustained, especially Arcee.

**::**_Now, Optimus. You will come to me, or I will kill both of the remaining prisoners. Their lives depend on you_**::**

Ratchet exclaimed over the link and Optimus felt his terror over the bond. Optimus looked to the others first, even as one of his servos came to rest on his chassis. He began to step towards the groundbridge when Bumblebee reached out to stop him. He voiced his opinion quickly and Jack looked to Raf for a translation. Optimus sighed and glanced towards the others but said nothing even as he headed through the groundbridge. The three Autobot watched helplessly as Optimus disappeared from view. They just hoped that it wouldn't be the last time they saw him.

Optimus was restrained as soon as he'd stepped through. The Vehicons pushed the Autobot leader back against the rocks as Megatron approached. He handed Sapphire back over to Soundwave to free his servos. He then stood over Optimus while Ratchet could only watch and feel the discomfort staining Optimus' side of the bond. Though the medic had to admit, Optimus was doing a good job of not letting it show.

Megatron pressed a servo to Optimus' chest with a grin. "So, it looks like Knock Out was right for once. You _are_ carrying. I have questions that need to be answered before I let you go. Who sparked you?" Megatron asked. He received nothing more than a low growl from his enemy. "Hmm, you want to make things difficult, do you? Fine. I'll figure it out myself. The motorcycle isn't your type, is she? Too rough and revenge driven. And too small. You'd be afraid you'd break her. Your scout is much too young for you. And the ex-Wrecker is too clumsy, and can't keep up your conversations, can he? Which only leaves your medic." He watched Optimus' optics flick over to where Ratchet was before meeting Megatron's again. The Decepticon leader's grin only grew. "You're bonded to him, aren't you? Whose sparkling is that? She's not old enough for you to have carried her. I would've noticed. Not even an Earth year old, and yet she's going to die."

Megatron barely had time to finish the sentence before Optimus was able to pull his arm free. His fist connected with Megatron's face, and the Decepticon stumbled back in pain and surprise. But Optimus wasn't finished. The Autobot freed himself from the Vehicons. He then tackled the already stunned Megatron and lashed down, time and time again, punching the Decepticon leader. The Vehicons pulled Optimus away, and many more of them fell beneath the blade of an angered Prime. The lifeless frames clattered to the ground, mutilated, as Megatron scrambled away, for once actually afraid for his spark. He took Sapphire from Soundwave's arms, causing the sparkling to shriek before going through their open groundbridge. Soundwave followed suit and the bridge closed, cutting off the Vehicon's route back to the _Nemesis_. The left over Vehicons transformed and rushed from the scene as the two Autobots were left to deal with the fact that Sapphire was gone.


	8. Revelations

Sapphire was absolutely terrified. Her optics were as wide as they could go as she took in her surroundings. There was nothing but darkness and lots of scary purple-black mechs she didn't know. The grey mech holding her saw Sapphire looking around and he could feel her tiny chassis trembling in his arms. He looked down and smiled that same cruel fanged smile. Sapphire suppressed a whimper, instead choosing to be like her creators. Especially Optimus. He was brave and would have stopped this evil mech, given the chance.

The mech then turned into a dark, dim-lit room, littered with tools and scanners and equipment. It reminded her of the Medbay. Home. Where her creators were. Her creators... They were going to rescue her. They were going to come and stop the big bad grey mech and rescue her from him; show him who's boss. When she looked around properly and her young blue optics readjusted to the lighting, Sapphire could see a red mech. A _familiar_ red mech. It was the same mech that attacked her creator, Optimus, before she had been found! Sapphire gave a whine and tears filled her optics. The red mech would hurt her. All she wanted was her creators. They would keep her safe from harm. But they weren't here, at least, not yet. Then the grey mech spoke, his cold voice chilling Sapphire's spinal struts and poisoning her mind.

"Knock Out, I want scans performed on the sparkling. Make sure she is in good, if not great, condition. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The red mech, Knock Out, replied, bowing his helm and taking Sapphire from the grey mech, Megatron, and laying her on the berth. As soon as she placed on it she ducked from servos and rushed towards the corner of it. Knock Out barely managed to catch her, but he grabbed onto the base of one of her doorwings, and it earned him an audio piercing shriek. The medic winced, clamping a hand over an audio, and dragged the running sparkling back to the center of the berth.

Knock Out glanced over his shoulder and was relieved to see that his leader had left. It meant that there was less pressure to be... civil to the sparkling.

He magnetized the berth to avoid the sparkling running off while he reached for his scanner. Once he had it, he allowed the sparkling to move around again while he kept her in place by holding her shoulder. He waved the scanner over the fussing sparkling and hooked the scanner up to monitor. As the results began to register, he grabbed a needle quickly and took a sample of her Energon to get its signature. Sapphire shrieked as the sharp needle intruded her vulnerable chassis, her slightly clawed digits digging into Knock Out's armour.

"Hey, watch the paint, watch the paint!" Knock Out yelled as he pulled away from her grip. To his relief she pulled her arms in close to her chassis and she fell silent. But her optics were still wide, and she was on the verge of tears. "You don't need to cry. Come on... femmeling, I need your name." Knock Out frowned when he realized that Megatron hadn't given him even that. No, the Decepticon leader had just given him this doorwinged femme and expected him to know how to deal with her, just because he was a medic. That had nothing to do with being able to deal with her. Knock Out didn't have the faintest idea. He'd learned how to deal with both ground and flyer frame types, but for adults. Not sparklings. Where had Megatron even gotten her, anyways? And why did she seem to matter?

The monitor gave a beep and he looked towards it to see the results. He felt as if he needed to have his jaw scraped up off the ground as soon as he did so. He checked the results before opening a comm link and requesting the presence of both Megatron and Soundwave.

Megatron was the first to arrive. And the one to find Knock Out having a glaring match with Sapphire. "What are you doing?" Megatron asked. Knock Out jumped with a shout while made Sapphire giggle.

"I was... uh... only following orders, and um... was trying to inspect her for injuries. But she's fully healthy. No injuries, no problems. What I did find, however, needs to be discussed with Soundwave here," Knock Out replied. He took Sapphire into his arms and the sparkling protested instantly. It was at that point that the doors opened to show the communications officer. He strode into the room and stopped near where Megatron was standing. "Well, uh, I guess we should start with the findings then," Knock Out started awkwardly. He put Sapphire in Soundwave's arms and watched as Sapphire easily began to settle.

"This better be worth it," Megatron growled. Knock Out moved over to the monitors and brought up some information.

"It should be. Look, I was doing what you asked, and found an interesting bit of information. The computer ran the data for her spark through the database, and came up with a match," Knock Out told them both. He looked to each mech quickly.

"Who?" Megatron asked.

"Soundwave."

* * *

Ratchet glanced over at Optimus who had yet to say anything. He sighed and gently lined up Arcee's leg before welding the brace into place. His optics moved back to his mate who was leaning against the wall next to the groundbridge. "You're done. Stay off that leg. Your self repair systems need time to fix the damage," Ratchet said to his patient. Arcee swung both legs over to let them rest her pedes rest on the ground.

"Are you two going to be okay? Until we find her?" Arcee asked quietly, uncomfortably. Ratchet looked towards Optimus with a sigh. He didn't need a bond with Optimus to know what the Autobot leader was feeling.

"Of course," Ratchet offhandedly, though his spark wasn't in it. He met her optics and she could clearly see that he was lying. He was hurting. Both of them were. Ratchet offered her a servo in a rare show of courtesy. Arcee happily took the help and Ratchet eased her to her good pede. Together they walked to her quarters where they went their separate ways. Ratchet headed back to the main room while Arcee limped inside to get some rest.

Ratchet grabbed onto Optimus' arm which drew Optimus from his thoughts. The Autobot looked down at his mate before wrapping his arms around the smaller mech. "We'll find her, Orion," Ratchet assured.

Optimus just sighed, letting a servo come to rest on the swell in his chest absent mindedly. "Sapphire should have been one of my first priorities; allowing her to go with Bulkhead and Miko was stupid of me." Optimus said gloomily, closing his optics to will away the pain and hurt gleaming in them. Ratchet laid his servo over his mate's, his intakes drawing in air sharply when he felt the sparkling kick.

"The sparkling kicked..." Ratchet said almost dumbfounded.

"I know, I felt it," the carrying mech replied, "But how are we going to get Sapphire back?"

"I don't know Prime, to be perfectly honest. But what I _do_ know is that you will move heaven and earth to get her back. You will search, with us by your side every step of the way, every single corner of the planet and beyond to get our child back." The medic half-ranted, resting his forehelm against Optimus's chest plates; the Prime sighed, both in distress at losing Sapphire but also in wonder at the sparkling growing within him kicking again, and kissed the top of his mate's helm.

"I hope so, Ratchet, I hope so."

* * *

Bulkhead lazily tossed the metal 'ball' back to Bumblebee with a sigh. The scout let the ball fall to the ground with a clang that pierced the heavy air surrounding them like a dark cloud. Their game hadn't even started before they'd lost interest in it. With the mood of the base, it was hard to want to do anything. Even Miko, normally loud and willing to break the tense atmosphere, was quiet and gloomy. The young girl felt guilty for she had been the one trying to keep Sapphire from being seen. But she wasn't able to. Jack sighed and looked in the direction of the door as he mustered up the courage to break the silence that was mounting. "Would the 'Cons hurt her? I mean, she's only a sparkling," he questioned. Bumblebee turned his torso towards Jack slightly, but not his helm. Instead he looked to Bulkhead while he answered. Once he finished, both humans that couldn't understand him turned to Raf.

"I... don't know if you want to hear that," he said weakly after getting his jaw to work again. He nervously fiddled with his glasses before pushing them further up his nose to look over at Miko then Jack.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Miko prodded. Raf swallowed the lump growing in his throat.

"Bee said... Megatron k-killed all the sparklings at the centers..." Raf trailed off when he saw that both of his human friends had practically deflated. When the young scout turned to look finally at the three human charges he could see Miko shaking and Jack staring at a patch on the wall closest to him, both humans avoiding eye or optic contact.

"Miko?" Bulkhead called, breaking the terrible silence, "You ok?"

"That _monster_! How could he actually _kill sparklings_?!" Miko exploded into a ball of vocal fury, her fists so tightly clenched that her knuckles had gone white and her body was shaking in anger, "Its just wrong! Completely and utterly _disgusting_!"

"Yeah, we know. That's why we're so worried. Sapphire's gonna get hurt if we don't find her," Bulkhead responded miserably.

"But she won't get 'hurt' Bulkhead!" Jack cut in, mirroring Miko's anger and disgust, "She'll be _killed_!"

Bulkhead looked to the open doorway nervously before moving closer to the kids. "Keep it down. We don't want to make anything worse," he said gently, motioning to the door. "Ratch' and Prime are just down the hall."

"Bulkhead we know! You don't have to keep on reminding us every five seconds!" Miko almost shouted at her guardian, choosing instead to lean against the wall and slide to the floor. It only became obvious that she was crying when the two Autobots and humans noticed she was shaking and sniffing.

"Miko, its gonna be ok," Raf said, slowly approaching the Japanese girl.

"Raf, it's _my_ fault!" Miko shouted, "I got told to do _one_ thing and I can't even do that! 'Keep Sapphire safe and out of sight!' Bulkhead said. And I didn't! The Decepticons found us!" Miko fell silent, save for the despairing sobs that echoed in the now quiet training room.

"Is that true?" Came a new voice from the doorway. All heads and helms snapped to the mech who stood lamely there, his turquoise optics wide in horror at what he had just learned. Miko nearly started banging her head against the wall when she looked, her insides just shrivelling up until she felt so empty that she was sure her body would just cave in on itself. It was Ratchet. All of his stoic attitude and strength seemed to pour out from his optics. Those two turquoise-blue optics that were full of so many emotions. Hurt. Terror. Fear. Despair. Hate. Murder. A need to kill or hurt something. All of it burning two holes into Miko's frail, vulnerable, fleshy body. And all the girl could do was lay on her side, give one last wracking sob and curl in on herself. But what was perhaps the most frightening was that Ratchet no longer looked like the tough, stern, war-hardened medic that the three humans knew so well. No. He looked now so weak, so vulnerable and so... hurt. He looked like he had an illness, his paint faded and his once-bright optics so dim and dull.

"Ratchet," Bulkhead tried. The words fell on deaf audios as Ratchet tried to understand. The medic only looked at Miko even though it was clear that he wasn't even seeing her.

"Is that... true?" Ratchet's vocaliser seemed to fade. Miko gave a strangled sob and nodded so painfully slowly. Ratchet just stared, his optics dead to the world, no longer seeing the distraught girl or four grim-faced men. Then he just turned on his heel, and walked away. Not one soul went to see where, but he just went.

"Shouldn't... shouldn't we send someone after him?" Jack finally spoke. Bulkhead and Bumblebee shook their heads.

"No, he'll end up doing something either to you, himself or something else." Bulkhead said quietly, kneeling down by Miko and gently poking her with a giant finger. "Miko, its ok. He's gone now," Bulkhead said, frowning when he didn't get a response, "Miko?" But it soon became clear once the ex-Wrecker had rolled the teenager over that Miko had literally cried herself to sleep, wet traces of tears glistening on her reddened cheeks. Bulkhead gently picked his charge up and left to take her home. Leaving Bumblebee with his own charge and Arcee's.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to wait for my mom to come get me," Jack said miserably, "D'you think I can go see Arcee before I go home?" Bumblebee nodded and chirped a quick response before gesturing for the oldest charge to follow and for Raf to wait for him in the corridor.

* * *

Ages passed before Jack and Bumblebee came back, Jack looking even more miserable than before. Before another charge could be put on an all time low emotionally, Bumblebee offered Jack a ride home as he dropped off Raf.

"Um, no thanks Bumblebee, I'm ok." Jack said uncomfortably, choosing to wait on the platform on the couch for his mother while the young yellow scout took his charge home for the night.

'Everyone but me...' Jack thought sadly, deciding to mess around a bit on a video game as he waited. The eldest charge jumped when Optimus came out of the Medbay, the swell in his chest looking bigger than it had before.

"Jack," The Prime said gently, "Have you seen Ratchet?" Jack's throat went dry as he recalled what had happened only half an hour previously.

"Last I saw him he was leaving the Training Room, Prime, haven't seen him since." Jack replied nervously, fiddling with the controller. Optimus only looked slightly puzzled before nodding a thanks to the boy, a ghost of a smile forming momentarily when he caught Jack looking away quickly as he realised he'd been staring at the swell where the gestation chamber was.

"Sorry..." Jack mumbled, about to return to his game.

"It is ok Jack, I understand that it is probably a bit strange for you, Miko and Rafael." Optimus said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Yeah, it is a little... different," Jack responded, struggling to find a way to talk to Optimus without his mind being drawn to the fact that Optimus, a clear example of a male, was pregnant like a human female. It hurt his brain just thinking about it. Optimus nodded in agreement before sighing lightly. The sound was far from happy Jack noted. But before the human could ask what was bothering the Prime, Optimus spoke.

"I would have thought that you'd returned home by now," he said. Jack scratched the back of his neck at the statement.

"Arcee's not able to transform and everyone else has gone home. I'm just waiting for my mom to get here," Jack replied. Optimus looked elsewhere for a moment.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Optimus asked. Jack could only stare at the Prime as he considered his offer. Then a thought hit him.

"Wait, so you can still transform?"

Optimus chuckled before nodding. "Right now I can. By next month I won't be able to," he answered. Jack shifted uncomfortably before agreeing.

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not." Optimus nodded again and transformed... but not in his usual, regal way. The transformation was surely different. Jack had seen Optimus transform enough to know this was not normal. As his armour shifted to form the familiar big rig Optimus was known for, the gestation chamber and spark chamber had been visible through the cracks a few times. It shifted out of the way of the other moving parts to avoid getting clipped by something else. Everything was slower to avoid any mistakes being made, but it wasn't long before the semi's door to swing open in an invitation for Jack to climb in.

For the first time since meeting the Autobots, Jack was actually nervous to accept the offer and climb in. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was making him have sudden nerves, after all, it was just Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader had never done anything to harm a human. In fact, he was the least likely to do. Jack wasn't this nervous even when Optimus had returned to them with a Decepticon symbol welded to his shoulder. Why was he afraid now? Jack grabbed onto the door to lift himself up as he climbed in. Awkwardly he settled in Optimus' driver seat. The door swung shut and Optimus' engine rumbled to life. Jack remained silent as Optimus drove.

Jack started tapping his leg once they left the base's high silo walls behind. His mind and heart were racing in the uncomfortable situation. He couldn't deny that he jumped badly when Optimus finally broke the silence. "Is something bothering you?"

"Hm? No, I'm fine." Jack lied. Had Optimus been in robot mode he would have frowned.

"You've been very quiet. And your heart rate is up," Optimus pointed out.

"Oh great, now he can measure my heart rate..." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Jack," Optimus prodded gently. "You can talk to me you know."

The boy only sighed. "I know Optimus, I do. But..."

"But what?"

"Nothing..."

"Please Jack."

"It's just... too much to handle. I mean, we just found out about you and Ratchet, and that you're carrying. Then we, or really you, found Sapphire and we got attached only for her to be captured, and Miko just had a breakdown that made Ratchet get upset. It's a lot to deal with. And Arcee's hurt, so I got left behind by the others. Not like Bumblebee didn't offer, but it's not the same. Do you understand?" Jack said. Optimus was the one to fall silent as he slowed his pace to allow them to have time to talk.

"I do. The situation was unexpected, and quite honestly, not one I would've wished for," Optimus stated after a slight pause.

"What? Really? Why?" Jack was nearly forced to clamp his hands over his mouth to stop the flood of questions attacking the Prime. It was Optimus' turn to feel uncomfortable. The conversation had certainly taken a turn he hadn't expect. While what he said was true, it wasn't what he had meant to say. Seeing as he couldn't go back in time and take it back, he decided to continue.

"You must promise me that none of the conversation will be told to anyone else," Optimus said.

"Trust me Prime, I've got no intention of repeatin' this!" Jack said, raising his hands like in defeat, "Hey,"

"Yes Jack?"

"What happens in your alt mode, stays in your alt mode." Jack said, muffling a laugh. Optimus chuckled lightly before venting a sigh.

"I didn't want this," Optimus stated so softly Jack barely heard him.

"I guessed," Jack said, rubbing the steering wheel absently before snatching his hand back when he remembered whose steering wheel it was, his cheeks rising in colour.

"Ratchet surprised me one evening with a request. I've never been good at saying no to him. Even though I should have," Optimus continued, thankfully ignoring Jack's slightly wandering hands. The semi trembled beneath Jack who only felt even more embarrassment rise. "As much as I love him, I should have said no."

"Why?" Jack repeated.

"We are still at war. For how long is a question that I can't answer. Primes aren't known for long life spans. I'm afraid to leave Ratchet behind to care for a family. I don't expect to outlive this war. And now this sparkling has come into the situation. We've already lost Sapphire to the Decepticons. I don't know what would happen if we lost this sparkling," Optimus suddenly hit the brakes and Jack was jolted forward. The seatbelt tightened around his waist and shoulders to avoid allowing Jack to smash through the windshield. Jack put a hand on the Autobot's dashboard to offer the mech what comfort he could. "I don't believe we can find her. With the Nemesis' shielding, and her own weak spark signature, it will be next to impossible..."

"Don't give up, Optimus. As long as we're looking, we're more likely to find her than if we don't. We'll get her back. I know we will."


	9. Confusing Actions

Knock Out studied the sparkling resting in Soundwave's arms. She didn't really share the appearance of the her creator. Sure, she had a chevron, but it was a single piece, connected in the center rather than being two different parts like Soundwave's. It was extremely light in colour, almost a white. Her helm was the same blue as Optimus', complete with a single antenna on either audio. But the thing that Knock Out had never seen before was the bottom of her helmet. The sides of it came down to curve away from her face. The extra metal was thin and when viewed from the side, it sloped up to meet the rest of her helm. Like human hair or a metal helmet that human warriers wore during something called "Medieval Times". The metal of her chest was still quite different. The top ledge was deeply engraved with a writing long since lost. Knock Out knew from first glance that it was Cybertronian, but it wasn't one he could read. Her chest was a lighter blue than her helm, but nowhere near that of her chevron. The rest of her design was quite like most femmes. Most of her frame was marked with similar writing, like up her legs, and around her waist. Except that the standard silver that made up a bot's servos, Sapphire was the same almost white blue of her chevron. In her pedes were tires, which could be released to allow her to skate rather than walk if she wanted to, when she got older. And she also had the mechanisms required for a face mask with a white visor once she was old enough to be able to use them, as Knock Out had found from a few more indepth scans.

The medic started when Sapphire's pure blue optics came online and she blinked up at him. Her fingers uncurled and she reached out towards Knock Out. They were long, for a sparkling anyways, and thin, exactly like Soundwave's own besides the colour. And experience proved that they were sharp, as his paint showed. He hadn't gotten a chance to buff out the scratches that Sapphire had given him earlier. He looked up at Soundwave for whether or not to continue with what the speechless Decepticon had requested in his own way. Soundwave gave a nod and gently handed Sapphire over. The sparkling gave a whine as she reached for the faceless mech. But Soundwave did not give in, instead allowing Knock Out to move away. The red mech picked up a needle already filled before gently inserting it into her forearm. The liquid drained into her and she shuttered her optics as the sedative raced through her systems. Knock Out then put the sparkling back in Soundwave's arms before the black mech left.

* * *

"Doc? Boss? I think you should see this!" Bulkhead called. Both of the mentioned Autobots approached at their teammate's call.

"What is it Bulkhead?" Optimus questioned, nerves setting in and flooding the bond.

"Dunno. It's a message from a 'Con. For you two," Bulkhead replied, moving away from the monitor to let them see. Several minutes passed before either of the two mechs said anything, even longer before Optimus had finished reading it a second time.

"Wait, what?" Ratchet said, pure confusion in his voice and optics. Optimus moved from the monitor as his mind raced.

_~Correct me if I am wrong, but the Decepticons are willing to merely give Sapphire back to us?~_ Ratchet said through the bond.

_~Someone seems to be~ _

_~But the Decepticons are nothing like that! They must have done something to her or found something out about her! They wouldn't just give her back!~_

_~We can't know unless we go to find out. We have an hour to choose. Do we assume a trap and lose the chance if they are telling the truth? Or do we treat it like it is true, in case it is?~_

Ratchet fell silent, his processor going into overdrive. "We go. But you get right out of there if it is a trap. Understood?" Ratchet ordered.

"Of course," Optimus responded.

* * *

The next hour was spent anxiously waiting to find out exactly what was in store for them. The other Autobots were informed exactly what it said. And none of them could figure out whether or not is was a lie, or if it was true. It gave no clues to prove either thought. It read: _'The sparkling designation Sapphire remains unharmed. In exactly one hour from sending this message, a signal will be activated for a duration of ten minutes. This signal will be a short distance from where the Nemesis is docked. Expect heavy resistance. Good luck.'_

Ratchet just about jumped out of his armour when a signal flashed to life on the screen. It pulsed there for a few long seconds before Ratchet turned and alerted the others. "There she is." The others turned their attention to Optimus who gave a slight sigh. He nodded after a moment.

"This is one mission that is not required. We may be walking into a trap, as Ratchet pointed out to me earlier. It is your choice whether or not you join me, but I will be going, no matter what objections you have, Ratchet," Optimus said.

"I'm going. It was my fault the 'Cons got her," Bulkhead said, ignoring how tense the air had become.

_"I'm going too!" _Bumblebee chirped, jumping to his pedes.

"And me." Arcee said, giving her usual defiant face. Ratchet simply glowered at his mate while he moved over to the controls. He commed the other three with one simple order. Keep Optimus safe. He opened the groundbridge to the signal's location and wished them luck as they left the base behind.

* * *

"Why, Soundwave, of all places on this measly little dirt ball of a planet, did we have to come to the Atacama Desert?" Knock Out whined for the millionth time. The purple and blue mech next to him just, as usual, remained silent in his ominous way. Knock Out glared at a random Vehicon out of the group of them that had been brought along for when the Autobots decided to show up. Apparently Soundwave had found an Energon vein that Megatron ordered them to check out. But Soundwave had been unwilling to leave Sapphire in the care of anyone else, and as a result had taken her with them. And Knock Out was dragged along as well. Weapons were drawn when a groundbridge opened near them, revealing the Autobots.

Soundwave, however, did not draw fire nor give the command for attack and neither did Knock Out. Both mechs knew of the message that Soundwave had sent to the Autobots. Even though the two weren't firing, the Vehicons were. Bulkhead moved with Optimus to act as a shield if needed while Arcee and Bumblebee tried to draw their fire. Soundwave pointed at Bulkhead who was trying to help protect Optimus from the lasers tearing through their surroundings. Knock Out got the message and transformed, rushing in the direction of the two larger Cybertronians. Knock Out returned to his root mode and withdrew his prod. He powered it up and jabbed it into Bulkhead's neck, causing the larger mech to stumble before crashing to his knees. "Hey, Sweet Rims. Heard you're taken," Knock Out purred. Optimus did not look impressed at the first remark.

"And what gives you that idea, Knock Out?" Knock Out glanced down at Optimus' chest, which gave the Autobot a window of opportunity which Optimus utilized. He punched Knock Out hard enough to send the other mech to the ground a far distance away from where they'd started. The Decepticon pushed himself up with a scoff before wiping away the Energon that was dribbling from his mouth.

"Well, considering you are now rather obviously sparked... and the three Autobots you have here with you now are just not good enough for you... leaving your lap-dog - I mean, medic..." Knock Out trailed off when he saw the death glare Optimus was pinning him with. "Ooh so you _do_ have emotions than!" The Decepticon medic replied bravely but gleefully, "Shame that sparkling growing within you is caught up in battle..." Knock Out paused, "... just like everything else you hold dear to your old spark..." He added slyly, attacking the Prime with his electric staff; although the taller mech was his enemy, Knock Out didn't want to harm the sparkling unbelievably. Instead of setting the staff's voltage on the usual, highest setting, Knock Out set it one above the lowest and attacked.

Optimus, it seemed to Knock Out, had finally learned that his neck would be the main target; the Prime ducked instead and tripped the Decepticon, having taken a leaf out of a youngling's book. He then transformed one arm into a cannon and fired at the 'Con who was flying across the arid desert at X-amount miles an hour, hoping to make Knock Out a very miserable vain mech later.

"_Now I don't care about that Sparkling in you! Kill him!_" Knock Out roared at the Vehicons, firing at Optimus himself. Optimus cursed lightly as he was forced into a defensive position. Bulkhead had at some point recovered from Knock Out's initial attack and moved back to Optimus' side as Vehicons followed orders and began to fire at Optimus. Seeing as their plan was beginning fall apart, Soundwave released Audio-Disruptor Waves to throw off the extra Autobots and Vehicons. The battle stopped as very bot besides Soundwave and Sapphire, who was still in a sedative induced recharge, clutched their helms in agony. Using the distraction, Soundwave sent new orders over a comm link channel to the Vehicons before easing the waves to allow the other Cybertronians to function again. The Vehicons around Optimus and Bulkhead began to drive the mech away from his leader.

Soundwave approached Optimus and gently grabbed the taller mech's arm. Optimus looked at Soundwave with slightly harsh optics as his blade was revealed from his other arm. Soundwave pulled the Autobot away from the rest and Optimus' confusion only grew. What was Soundwave doing? The faceless mech stopped walking before placing Sapphire in Optimus' arms. The Decepticon cradled his daughter's face briefly before pointing from her to Optimus in a silent message. She's yours. Soundwave transformed and gave the order to retreat over the comm. As Optimus watched the sleek black jet fly off, an idea formed in his mind. One he wasn't sure was a good one. His attention then went to the still form in his arms. Completely unharmed, but unmoving.

**::Ratchet, we need a groundbridge. I have Sapphire. She's safe::** Optimus sent over his comm link. The groundbridge opened near Optimus who then gave the order for the Autobots to return to the base. All three of them gave a sigh of relief when they saw for themselves that Sapphire was alright. They returned to base and Optimus instantly handed Sapphire over to Ratchet who rushed off to make sure everything was fine with her systems. Optimus, however, didn't stay in the main room for very long. He'd be lying if he said going through the groundbridge hadn't upset his tanks. Something that wasn't normal. Then again, carrying had messed with every one of his systems. The battle and encounter with Soundwave did little to help.

* * *

Ratchet couldn't describe how relieved he was when Sapphire gave a slight whine as her optics came online. For a moment she thrashed in his grip, terrified, until she recognized the spark beat of the mech holding her. She grabbed onto his chest armour as tightly as she could and nuzzled into him. "You're safe, Sapphire. And we won't lose you again," Ratchet cooed to her gently, but he meant every word. They wouldn't let her get taken by the Decepticons again.


	10. Aftermath

"I don't want to talk about it," Optimus said with more force. Ratchet frowned from where he was seated on the berth with little Sapphire, who had been afraid of leaving the grip of her adopted Sire. Ratchet had been pressing the issue of what was _clearly_ bothering Optimus. But the medic had received nothing for his efforts. Not even a description of the battle. And yet, Optimus had looked almost haunted when he had returned to the base and he was pacing the length of their quarters. Sapphire chirped up at the large mech when he passed her, and Optimus gently lifted her into his arms. She nuzzled his chest as he took a seat beside Ratchet. "I'm sorry. I just need to let it drop." Against what he wanted, he let the issue go if only to avoid fighting with Optimus. He nodded and moved over, wrapping an arm around Optimus as he did so.

"Let's recharge. After all the excitement, I'm sure you need it," Ratchet said. Optimus gave him a slight smile and stood with Sapphire still tucked happily in his arms. He laid her down on the padded berth, only for her to begin to cry. Her light blue servos reached for him as tears spilled down her face. Optimus was about to move away when Ratchet grabbed his mate's shoulder. The shorter mech reached into the crib and scooped up the wailing sparkling. He then motioned for Optimus to get onto the berth. "No point in distressing her. She can rest with us tonight. We just need to be careful not to squish her."

"If that's what you wish," Optimus said. He settled on the berth and took Sapphire when Ratchet offered her to him so the other could lay down. Once they were both comfortable, Optimus allowed Sapphire to crawl into the space between them. The sparkling pressed her back against Ratchet's arm, but wrapped her own around Optimus'. Her systems evened in recharge quickly. Ratchet rubbed his daughter's helm for a moment and locked optics with Optimus.

"I'm glad you found her. Even if you did go against my orders," Ratchet told his mate. Optimus smiled and watched Ratchet slip into recharge. Optimus sighed and tried to settle his mind, knowing that if with his line of thought, he'd never get any rest. It didn't take long for his exhaustion to win out, and recharge to over take his troubled mind.

* * *

Pain. Dull and echoing. That was what Ratchet woke up to. Sapphire whining was the next thing Ratchet noticed as he brought his optics online and sat up. "Optimus?" he called.

"Ratchet," his name was a moan laced with pain, and it only served to hike up his concern. He stood and walked around the berth to find Optimus crouched and holding his side.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" Ratchet questioned instantly. He didn't received a response from the taller Autobot as the ache flooding the bond only increased. Ratchet eased himself under Optimus side and helped Optimus stand. The Autobot leader winced and barely managed to stay upright. Swearing softly, Ratchet commed Bulkhead. He helped Optimus sit on the berth to wait for Bulkhead. The medic himself waited at the door.

Within minutes Bulkhead arrived and assisted in getting Optimus to Med bay, stopping when the carrying mech needed to. He was gentle even as Optimus' grip on his arm tightened almost painfully while they got him to lay down. "Thank you, Bulkhead," Optimus said weakly. Bulkhead offered his leader a smile before backing away to allow Ratchet room to work.

* * *

The three kids each arrived at the base a few hours later with their respective guardians laughing and carrying on. They were less than surprised when they were hushed by the resident medic. "Dude, lighten up. We were only laughing," Miko complained. Ratchet put his servos on his hips and glared at the girl. The three humans climbed the steps to the platform.

"Do you ever be quiet?" Ratchet snapped. He walked around to the Med bay part of the base and as the children watched, he went to check Optimus' vitals, as well as the unborn sparkling's.

"What happened?" Jack asked immediately. Ratchet looked up at them briefly.

"There was a complication, and Optimus was in pain," he replied easily.

"Are they okay?" Raf inquired.

"They are."

"What was the problem?" Miko asked in confusion.

This time, Ratchet didn't even look up as he answered, "An Energon line in his chassis disconnected, causing both his spark and the sparkling to be distress. Unfortunately, it caused Optimus to be in a lot of pain. But the sparkling is fine, and Optimus will just need some time to recover. It was actually quite common with carriers back on Cybertron. As the sparkling grows, the frame of the carrier needs to change to give the sparkling room. This can lead to lines being clipped or disconnected entirely. As long as the issue is caught quickly, it isn't fatal." The kids nodded and Miko moved off, challenging Jack to a race on the video game console. Raf lingered near the railing, his gaze locked on the Autobot resting on the berth nearby. "Scrap. Arcee, could you get Sapphire for me? She's in Optimus' quarters," Ratchet asked. Arcee gave a nod even as she moved off to fetch the sparkling for Ratchet.

The sparkling's wail reached them long before Arcee and Sapphire came into view. Sapphire had developed a fear of being held by anyone but Ratchet and Optimus. So it didn't surprise Ratchet when Sapphire struggled in Arcee's arms as they entered the main room. Ratchet approached Arcee and took his adopted daughter. The tiny blue femme instantly settled with her helm against Ratchet's chest, her audio pressed to where his spark was nestled under several layers of armour. Her cries died down to whimpers as she grabbed onto him. Her cyan blue optics were wide and still filled with unshed tears. Ratchet rubbed her helm gently to reassure her that she was safe in his arms.

"Why do always cradle her to your chest like that?" Raf asked quietly, as if worried that speaking any louder would upset Sapphire or wake Optimus. It surprised both Ratchet and Raf when Arcee spoke up.

"He's letting her hear his spark. At that age, sparklings only take real comfort from hearing their guardian's spark. They know what the bot looks like, but don't care. They base a mech or femme off what they sound like," Arcee replied, setting a servo over her spark at the end for a moment before letting it fall.

"It's most important when the sparkling doesn't have a bond to their creators. Like Sapphire," Ratchet said. He tickled the sparkling and managed to get her giggling, a sound that made him smile. He moved back over to Optimus, but didn't stop giving his daughter the attention she craved. He kept her cradled to his spark as he pulled up a stool and took a seat beside his mate. His family. His entire world.


	11. Soundwave

**I think there's one more chapter before you get to meet the new sparkling. I'm not sure right this moment how many chapters will follow that, but we'll see. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"Come on, Sapphire. You can do it," Ratchet called gently from where he was kneeling nearby. Sapphire looked up and cooed at him, but didn't release her grip on Optimus' leg. The Prime was seated on a stool near the monitors, though his attention was entirely on the little sparkling holding onto his leg. Her adoptive parents were trying to get her to walk with little success. She stood on her own easily, but the only time she would walk was when she was holding onto one of their legs. Neither had a problem with slowing down to allow her to walk with them, but they wanted to see her do so without help. Which explained why Ratchet was trying to coax Sapphire away from Optimus. The sparkling looked up at the carrying mech before staring at Ratchet. She slowly let go of Optimus and took a shaky step forward towards Ratchet. "That's it. Come to me Sapphire."

"Reminds me of when I was trying to get Jack to walk," June said. She received a protest from her son, but she ignored that in favor of watching Optimus and Ratchet encourage Sapphire to walk on her own. The tiny femme was making process, even though a few times she stumbled. Her movements were far from graceful, but she wasn't giving up. Her servos flexed as she reached for Ratchet, only to find that the medic only spoke to her, rather than going to her and picking her up. She took another step forward and lost her balance, falling to her servos and knees. She pushed herself back up and continued towards Ratchet.

It didn't take her long to reach him. She grabbed onto his knee with a giggle and was embraced by Ratchet, who lifted her into his arms and cheered for her. A full smile on his face. He walked over to Optimus and handed Sapphire over to him. The sparkling chirped at them happily even as she moved to sit against Optimus' chassis.

Fully aware of the others looking on, Ratchet leaned down and kissed the Autobot leader. Optimus' optics widened slightly in surprise, but he didn't stop the medic from doing so. Miko gagged, but everyone else ignored her. Sapphire squeaked suddenly, and Optimus broke away from Ratchet with a chuckle. His optics went from his less than impressed mate down to his adopted daughter who was staring at his chest like it was the most interesting thing in the world. At that moment, it probably was. She looked up at him with wide, confused optics. The tips of her fingers brushed the red metal of his chest and squeaked. "The little one is moving around a lot more now," Optimus told Ratchet, rubbing Sapphire's helm gently. Ratchet's glare lightened when he realized what had happened to cause the difference in Sapphire's behavior.

"Means you're getting close to emergence. The sparkling is the final stages. You'll be delivering soon," Ratchet pointed out. He lifted the sparkling seated in Optimus' lap into his arms. He then turned to Bumblebee who was near the humans. "Bumblebee, can you watch Sapphire for a little while? I need to check the sparkling's growth." Bumblebee chirruped. Sapphire was transferred to his arms before Ratchet helped Optimus up. The two then left the room together, leaving Sapphire, who protested loudly, alone in Bumblebee's care.

Bumblebee winced when Sapphire began to cry. It felt like his audios were going to burst into a million pieces from how high and loud the sound was. He carefully, gently, started to rub her doorwings to try and soothe the upset sparkling. She looked up at him through tears. The little femme's trembling slowed, and her cries died down to whimpers while Bumblebee comforted her.

"What are you doing?" Miko asked. Bumblebee replied, though he didn't look up from the precious being he held.

"'Bee says doorwings are really sensitive. Rubbing them helps calm the bot down," Raf translated, a smile present of his face as he watched his guardian. Sapphire's presence was welcome one, even though they had no idea where she'd come from. Having her around lifted their spirits, and Raf personally found her cute. She was so small, so fragile, compared the monsters the Autobots were from being so heavily armoured. Of course, she was still very large to the humans watching her warble up at her temporary guardian. The flicker of her gentle azure optics reminded them of just how young the infant was. She yawned and curled up in his arms; her light blue servos, which were pressed against his chassis, a major contrast against the bright yellow of his armour. It showed just how different the two beings were. Even though they were the same species. A sign of the fact that even the giant mechs and femmes the humans had befriended were once vulnerable like their new allies.

Bumblebee readjusted Sapphire's position to try to keep her comfortable as possible. The young scout took the role of guardian very seriously, even though this time it was only until Optimus and Ratchet were ready to take their daughter back. But until then, Sapphire was his charge, and Bumblebee was going to keep her as safe and happy as he could. He chirped over to Raf who smiled. The youngest human climbed down the stairs, stopping at Bumblebee's pede. He was then picked up and placed in Bumblebee's arms. Together, they left the room.

* * *

_'The sparkling designation Sapphire is yours now. Raise her as an Autobot, and keep her from the Decepticons. She has developed a unique ability that could prove vital later in the war. Abuse will be suffered should she return to the Decepticons. Only request: a meeting, alone. Without back up or record of said meeting. More information will disclosed upon acceptance. Respond quickly.'_

The message was sudden, catching Optimus off guard. It wasn't signed, but Optimus had a feeling, he _knew, _who had sent it. The message included a comm line number that would allow Optimus to respond to it. Prime watched his mate out of the corner of his optic. Ratchet was preparing the tools he needed to check the sparkling. He wanted to do a more in-depth checkup, including actually opening Optimus' chest plates, which hadn't been done for quite some time, to check how much longer Optimus could expect to carry the sparkling. A certain nervousness settled deep within Optimus' spark, as if what he was going to walk into wasn't going to be something he would like, even as he activated a silent comm line to the number he had been given. When Ratchet turned to face his mate, Optimus sent the message without revealing anything to his mate. Ratchet then began the checkup, never realizing that Optimus was planning something behind his back.

* * *

Arcee lingered by the mouth of the tunnel, debating the worth of doing as Optimus had asked, or turning back while she could. He had requested, not as a Prime, but as her friend, for her help. The request itself was simple. Get Optimus off base to this meeting place without Ratchet finding out. Thankfully, an incident with Sapphire getting sick had distracted Ratchet. Making this that much easier for Arcee and Optimus. But Arcee was reluctant to allow her leader, her friend, to go to this meeting alone.

Behind her, standing by the controls of the groundbridge, was Raf. The boy had stumbled across the two Autobots midway through their conversation, and offered his assistance. He could stay behind and open the groundbridge for them, so Arcee could escort the carrying mech there and back, just in case. While Optimus had assured them both that he was completely safe in the presence of the one he was going to see, both didn't want see anything happen to him. Especially since Ratchet had just reinforced how vulnerable Optimus himself was this late into carrying. Ratchet had said that Optimus was mere weeks from being ready to deliver the sparkling. With such knowledge hanging over them, along with the fact that they knew, thanks to Ratchet, that a single blow to Optimus' chest would be devastating to the sparkling. A single blow could be enough to end the life that still had so much untapped potential. And put Optimus' spark at risk.

Both, at the same time, looked to the hallway when they heard the thudding footsteps of the mech they were waiting for. Optimus sighed when he saw them, a servo tapping his chassis absently. "Thank you both for waiting," he said. Arcee waved off the thanks.

"Ready to go? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get back," Arcee responded. Optimus nodded, even though he felt beyond uncertain. Raf opened the groundbridge, wished them luck, and watched them disappear through the portal.

* * *

Arcee and Optimus found themselves the wide chasm that had been the place of Skyquake's demise. A far distance away, was Soundwave. The black and purple mech blended into his surroundings with how dark the night had become. But both of the Autobots knew he was there. The wide sweep their scanners had done for them was more than enough proof that Soundwave was in fact waiting for them. For Optimus. The Autobot leader motioned for Arcee to stay where she was. The femme paused, drawing her guns at first, but she stayed, even as Optimus walked towards Soundwave. She respected their wishes, and didn't listen in, but she did watch them to make sure nothing happened that could cause damage to Optimus and the unborn sparkling.

As Optimus approached Soundwave, the black mech pointed past him to Arcee. Optimus glanced over his shoulder at the femme before turning back to Soundwave and answering his silent question, "I needed assistance in leaving the base undetected. She promised to remain there, and out of hearing range. The only way I could get her to agree is to have an escort." Soundwave nodded and began to walk, motioning for Optimus to follow. Silence fell over them as they walked further from where Arcee was.

Optimus rested a servo against his chest, and secretly delighted in the feeling of the sparkling moving. He felt a pede connect with the wall of the gestation and wondered, like he had multiple times since finding out that he was carrying, what his sparkling would be like. Would they look more like Ratchet? More like Optimus? Would the sparkling be a mech? Or another femme? He actually hoped that the sparkling would a femme, to make it easier for the younger to get along with Sapphire.

As Optimus' thoughts turned to his daughter, a sense of unease began to rise. He loved her, that was without a doubt, but something about her... made him feel unsettled. The matrix stirred within his chest whenever he thought about her or was near her. It made Optimus worry that Sapphire was actually the next Prime, and would be his successor upon his death. That alone was enough to make him feel as if someone had dunked his spark in ice water. He could never ask little Sapphire to lead the Autobots, even after the war. But the engravings she wore frightened him. The writing, while clearly Cybertronian in nature, was not modern, nor was it the language of the Prime. A few glyphs were, including the one of 'Prime', but the rest were from a language long since lost. And it was proof that something about her was special. That coupled with the fact that she seemed to _sense_ Energon, would put Sapphire in a lot of danger once she was older.

Soundwave stopped walking and motioned to a few Energon cubes he'd brought with him. Optimus once again looked back at Arcee, only to find that he couldn't see the small sleek femme any more. A fact that Soundwave was probably glad about. The Autobot leader jumped slightly when a message appeared through the comm link. He was quick to access it. _'How is sparkling designation Sapphire? Does she remain unharmed and healthy?'_

"Yes. She is perfectly fine. Safe and happy. Why did you give her to us?" Optimus' question was not bitter, instead it was quiet and curious. There was a moment of silence during which Soundwave figured out to how reply. Once he figured out how to do so, he quickly sent the message to the enemy standing before him.

_'Soundwave: currently incapable of caring for a sparkling. The Autobots are able to care for a sparkling. Sparkling Sapphire: has a unique ability to sense Energon detectors cannot. Lord Megatron: would use sparkling Sapphire's ability, disregarding her safety. Soundwave: cares about daughter. Her safety is the main priority.'_

"I will keep her as safe as I can. That, is a promise. To do so, however, I need more information. What can harm her? How old is she? What happens when she senses Energon? Who is her other creator?" Optimus questioned.

_'Sparkling Sapphire will be an Earth year old on January 22nd. Her systems are highly sensitive which allows her to sense Energon. Dark Energon: extremely dangerous to sparkling Sapphire. High heat levels: extremely dangerous to sparkling Sapphire. Reaction to Energon: currently unknown. More experience required. Other creator: kept secret for the safety of all those involved.'_ Optimus understood the reason for keeping Sapphire's other creator a secret. Especially because of the blue optics Soundwave's daughter had. It wasn't hard to guess that Soundwave had been with an Autobot, and the result had been Sapphire.

"What is that you want? You didn't call me here to tell me this, I'm sure," Optimus said, and Soundwave shook his helm.

_'Request: updates on Sapphire's growth and developement. Need: to be able to assist in whatever way needed and possible. Sapphire: still Soundwave's offspring.'_ Optimus vented air through his systems as he thought about what problems could arise from both denying and accepting Soundwave's requests. To be able to help when he could and to see how Sapphire grew up, since he couldn't be there. How could Optimus deny such simple things? He couldn't imagine giving his sparkling to someone else to raise.

"Of course. I'll keep you informed of Sapphire's situation once a month. Only Sapphire's. If you wish to help her, you may. I can't take that away from you," Optimus replied. Soundwave looked relieved and pointed to the Energon, then at Optimus.

_'Thank you. Raise her as your own. Please: keep Soundwave's relation with Sapphire from her. Reason: she is to be an Autobot. Sapphire is yours now.'_ As soon as Optimus said he would for as long as he could, Soundwave transformed, shooting up and into the sky, before disappearing from view. Suddenly alone, Optimus commed Arcee. The minute the blue femme closed the distance, they grabbed the Energon Soundwave had left, three full cubes, and returned to base.


	12. Quiet Times

Optimus wiped his mouth and groaned in misery. He stared at the Energon now staining the back of his servo with a look of disgust. The sparkling had been moving around a fair bit, and his poor abused tanks had protested in the only way they really could; ejecting the fuel Optimus had taken in. Leaving Optimus feeling sick. He leaned back against Ratchet who merely held his mate. After waiting to see if his body would stop fighting him, he stood and moved back over to the berth. Ratchet disposed of the partially digested Energon before joining Optimus. He handed his Prime a wet cloth to clean the Energon from his face and servo. "A few more days, Orion. Just a few more," Ratchet said. Optimus glanced over at him while he put the cloth on the table.

"I know..." Optimus responded. He laid down and Ratchet settled beside him. For quite some time, they rested in silence, though neither managed to fall into recharge. Optimus' tanks were still churning, and his discomfort didn't help Ratchet recharge either.

Sapphire whined in recharge and readjusted, startling Optimus and Ratchet. For a moment they didn't dare to even cycle air through their frames in fear of waking their daughter. When Sapphire stopped moving, the two Autobots were able to relax again. Optimus sighed and began to absently tap his chassis in response when the very mobile sparkling moved inside of him. He sat up, since laying down wasn't helping. Ratchet sat up too, rubbing his mate's back to try to help.

"Want to get up? We could go for a walk," Ratchet suggested. It wasn't the first time that Ratchet had offered to wander the halls with Optimus. And Optimus was sure it wouldn't be the last. He nodded, and got to his pedes, wincing at the ache that seemed to spread through his frame. Ratchet walked around the berth and gently grabbed Optimus' arm. They left the room and began to wander the eerily quiet halls.

With how quiet it was, the very second Sapphire began to cry, Optimus and Ratchet would know. Not to mention the rest of the Autobots. If the two didn't get there quickly, one of the others would tend to Sapphire for them. Thankfully, the others had been understanding and willing to help. Like the one time when Optimus had been off base for a rare meeting that he had been required to attend, and Ratchet had been busy working. Sapphire had been left in their quarters since she had had a lot of trouble recharging and finally managed to fall into recharge. Unfortunately, the sound of the welder had kept Ratchet from hearing the cries of his daughter; a sound he'd been listening for. By the time Ratchet had become worried and abandoned his work, Bumblebee had already checked on the young femme, and was rocking her when Ratchet walked in. Bumblebee had been quick to hand Sapphire over to Ratchet. It was not something Optimus and Ratchet wanted to repeat, but it was a comfort to know Sapphire would be cared for if they weren't able to respond right away.

That thought in mind, Ratchet led Optimus outside of the base. The stars were happily glittering, and the moon was casting a beautiful white glow over the bumpy surface of the land. The view was a much-needed escape from the stuffy, crowded space that served as their quarters. Having a berth large enough to fight both Optimus Prime _and_ Ratchet meant that most of the room was already gone without the smaller berth that had been modified to work as a crib. Even Ratchet had trouble staying in that room unless he had to.

Standing on the top of the silo offered the best place to look out over the desert and its town. Optimus chuckled at the memories that being on top of the silo at night brought up for them both. From kissing for the first time on Earth, to the many sleepless nights they'd spent simply talking while the others recharged. One in particular made Optimus smile, and he could help but bring it up as Ratchet continued to lead him to where they could sit down. "Remember the time I brought you up here, just after we had finished getting the silo to the point we could actually use it as our base?" Optimus questioned quietly. Ratchet smiled. "A beautiful night like this, when the others were too tired to notice that we were up here together."

"I'd gotten away from the chaos the others managed to create."

"I found you alone, sitting with your legs dangling over the edge, looking up at the stars."

"You joined me, and we started to talk."

"After a few minutes..."

"You asked what I thought about being bonded to you. Took me way to long to get over the shock."

"After you did, you said..."

"'Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that? Frag yes, Orion. Frag yes.' And we recharged up here," Ratchet said. Optimus offered Ratchet a soft smile, and wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. For quite a while, they remained there, shining in the moonlight, listening to the soft sound of air being moved by their intakes. They then returned to their room, and recharged in each other's arms.

* * *

Ratchet was fuming. He was absolutely livid. But he was also terrified. Sapphire was missing. She was somewhere on base, since no one had left, and Optimus had locked down the base once they found that Sapphire was gone. It was times like these that Ratchet truly wished he had a bond with the sparkling, if only to know she was actually safe. There were so many ways for a sparkling to get hurt on base. Ratchet worked with dangerous tools, which she could get into. Or she could climb up using the pipes and wires and go crashing to the ground, injuring herself. Or she could bring down the entire stack of Energon cubes on her helm.

Wait... The Energon cubes. Ratchet stopped walking and thought it over. Would Sapphire head to the storage room where they put the Energon cubes? Not wanting to waste time in finding her, he ran to the Energon storage room as fast as he could.

Ratchet flicked on the light of the room. There was a cube that had been knocked over, and the Energon was spilled, staining the floor blue. Ratchet carefully stepped inside, trying not to slip. He approached the cube and gently lifted it, revealing the Energon coated sparkling. Not a single patch of her frame was clean. She cooed up at him. With a sigh of relief, Ratchet commed the others as he picked up his daughter. She squealed in delight, squirming to try to get him to play with her.

"You make a giant mess compared to how small you are, you know that?" Ratchet asked her. He stood and walked to wash racks with Sapphire settled in his arms. She chirped up at him as the medic entered the wash racks. He turned on the water, and allowed it to run over his shoulder to check the temperature. Once it was almost too cold for him to be comfortable, he went under the spray. Sapphire shrieked at first, before giggling.

"Ratch'," she called, grabbing his chest. He smiled down at her.

"Try 'Sire'," he said, rubbing at the Energon on her helm. By accident, he brushed one of her antenna. She purred at him and he smirked. "Seems your antennae are sensitive too."

He finished cleaning her, even though she squirmed and made it difficult. A towel was wrapped around her to keep her from getting too cold. Although, that was never a problem. Sapphire seemed to really like being cold. She pulled at the cloth with a giggle, bringing it up over her helm. Seconds later she dropped it, staring up at the medic with wide playful optics. "Peek!" She squeaked. Ratchet laughed and covered Sapphire's face with the towel again. He let it go and it fell. "Peek!" She called out again. Ratchet continued to play with her until her shouts became overjoyed giggles. He then picked her up and headed to their quarters, where Optimus was trying to finish the reports that had begun to pile up on him.

* * *

Optimus looked up when a wriggling metal mass was placed on the desk nearly on top of his arm. He didn't even get a chance to reply before Ratchet turned and left. Optimus gently peeled the towel off and away from Sapphire who stared up at him. The tiny sparkling twittered happily as Optimus tried to get back to work.

Sapphire, to her credit, managed to stay out of trouble for a good few minutes. But being so young, Sapphire lost interest in remaining quiet rather quickly. First, she tried chirping at Optimus to get his attention. That failed. So she decided to try more... drastic measures. She crawled over to Optimus and put her servos on his stylus. Instantly, he stopped writing and looked at her. She chirped at him again, and this time Optimus pulled her into his arms and returned to his work. Not what she wanted. She was hoping that Optimus would play with her. Not getting what she was after, she actually stole the stylus from Optimus and wrapped her arms around it, unwilling to let it go. "Sapphire," Optimus groaned, shifting his daughter's position so he could reach her easier. He tickled her chassis and her grip on the stylus loosened to the point that Optimus was able to slip it out of her servos and place it on the desk. He cradled her against his chest and stood, moving over to his berth. He put her down on it before sitting on the edge.

He played with his daughter until she fell asleep, and when Ratchet arrived a few hours later, the medic found Sapphire snuggled up against his recharging mate.


	13. New Sparkling

The shrill cry of a horn being honked multiple times was what Jack awoke to on a Wednesday morning early December. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, tossing aside the blankets as he headed into the garage where Arcee was parked. "Get dressed Jack. And get your mother too. I'm taking you back to base. Optimus is delivering their sparkling today. Early today, from what Ratchet said," Arcee told Jack. The human's eyes widened and he darted back into his house. June and Jack were quick to get dressed out of the house. June didn't waste time trying to get her car started, instead choosing to accept a ride from Arcee when the femme offered it. As soon as they were both settled, and the garage door was open, Arcee sped from the Darby house in the direction of the abandoned silo that served as the Autobot base, meeting Bulkhead and Bumblebee on the way.

* * *

Arcee came to a graceful stop, allowing both of the Darbys to dismount before she transformed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee followed suit and immediately turned their attention to their leader standing in the mouth of the hallway with a still sleeping Sapphire draped across one of his arms. "Good morning," he mumbled softly, readjusting Sapphire who was on her front to keep her comfortable and to keep her from slipping off.

"Good morning," June called back, sounding happier than the Autobot leader. The metal giant walked over to Arcee and gently transferred Sapphire into the older femme's arms. The movement of doing so was awkward, since it hurt to so much as move his chassis. Sapphire's optics flickered on and she reached out for her creator. He gently caressed her face briefly, but he straightened with a wince and gasped slightly at the pain that washed over his frame. Sapphire whimpered as Arcee moved away to head in the direction of the Medbay. The humans walked up the stairs to the platform and quickly caught sight of Ratchet. The medic was busy getting his tools ready, and the others could see that Ratchet's servos were very slightly shaking, no doubt from either nervousness or excitement. After all, the medic had wanted a sparkling with Optimus in the first place. And very soon, Ratchet and Optimus would get to meet their little one for the first time.

Ratchet called Optimus over, and extremely reluctantly, Optimus layed down to allow Ratchet to check the sparkling's progress. Unfortunately, it wasn't much so far. Ratchet sent a wave of reassurance and love when pain and actual fear saturated Optimus' side of the bond. The taller mech sat up quickly, resting his arm across his chassis. The medic placed a servo on his mate's back, trying to help Optimus in any way possible. A strangled moan tore itself from Optimus while a fresh wave of pain targeted his chest. He leaned forward, his optics dimming. Ratchet stepped away from the berth and transformed a servo into a tool to pick up a device that the others could barely see. Next, he encouraged Optimus to straighten. As soon as he had room to, he forced Optimus to open his chest plates. The others winced from the sound of gears grinding as Optimus fought the action. Ratchet slipped the device, a tiny camera, into Optimus' spark chamber. Instantly, an image flickered to life on one of the monitors nearby.

"How long has he been in... labor?" June asked, her natural curiosity combined with the curiosity from being a nurse causing the question to slip from her. Ratchet looked up, his optics tired but excited.

"Hours... Not surprising, actually. I'm just worried about his strength giving out," Ratchet replied. He settled so that he was almost kneeling to be able to take a proper scan of just the gestation chamber. He smiled as he watched the progress of his sparkling through the scan. He saw tiny servos begin to tear through the sac that was settled inside the thin walls of the chamber. Optimus jerked forwards, startling everyone but Ratchet who straightened to get out of the way. Liquid began to dribble out onto the floor as Optimus got down onto his knees. "Easy, Optimus. Be gentle with your knees. I don't want to have to repair more damage," Ratchet said. He winced at the negative emotions Optimus sent over the bond. "Alright, alright, I'll stop." Optimus snapped something out in Cybertronian that made Ratchet wince yet again, and even take a step back.

Optimus groaned, speaking to Ratchet in a gentler tone, though he fell back to using Cybertronian. Something the humans had never heard him use before. The sound was similar to Bumblebee's clicking, though Optimus' sound was more musical. It fell and rose sweetly; reaching notes beyond what a human could ever hope to. Jack leaned against the railing and listened carefully to Optimus, fighting the want to sleep that was creeping up on him.

A whimper made the others look away from Optimus and Ratchet to the sparkling still tucked in Arcee's arms. The older femme was rubbing the child's back, trying to calm the little one. Sapphire whined, tears sliding down her silver face. Her view of her adoptive creators was blocked, since she was being held up against Arcee's shoulder. She pushed against Arcee, trying to free herself from prison within Arcee's arms. She wailed, and struggled, but her efforts remained unrewarded. Arcee cooed at her, but the very young femme ignored the offered comfort. "Hush, Sapphire. You're alright," Arcee said softly, rocking her body slightly to try to calm the sparkling. Nothing was working, and Arcee was forced to leave the room. She headed to Optimus and Ratchet's quarters, placing Sapphire in her crib once she arrived there. Sapphire was left there to cry herself to sleep.

Optimus looked up when Arcee reentered the room, empty-handed. He said nothing though, even as the femme walked back over to Bumblebee. The two exchanged a few words, but what they said was lost on Optimus as his body tried to force the unborn sparkling out. He groaned from the feeling; it was like having acid tearing through his frame. He clamped down of the bond to keep the pain from slipping through to Ratchet. He could feel the sparkling beginning to move up the tube that connected his spark chamber to the gestation chamber. Tiny servos pulled at everything they could reach to try and get free. Optimus' frame was trying to assist the sparkling, mechanisms tightening and being pulled in close to literally force the little one out. Unfortunately, this was the source of a fair bit of pain. Something that could not be dulled, since anything that would help would also interfere with birthing process.

Ratchet watched the progress with anticipation. He had to be ready to be his mate's medic, as well as his own sparkling's medic. He knew the progress extremely well, for he had worked with a fair number with carrying bots back on Cybertron. Within the gestation chamber was a kind of sac that the carrier's body created. This was filled with a liquid that kept the sparkling healthy and safe from being bounced around or damaged. The sparkling would tear through the sac, which would flood the flexible tube with the liquid, making it easier for the sparkling to travel through it. The sparkling would then reach the end of the tube which is connected to the spark chamber itself; the bottom of which would retract. To protect the spark, there would be a thin layer that doesn't move that the sparkling would have to tear through. The rest is easy. The sparkling would slip easily from the curved surface of the spark chamber, falling into the servos of the parent of the medic. It was just as likely that Optimus would catch the sparkling as it was for Ratchet to.

"Not long now..." Ratchet almost whispered, his voice much softer than he expected. Optimus looked up at Ratchet even as pain tore through him, causing him to cry out. His body forced the small frame further up the tube in the direction of his spark chamber. More liquid splattered against the ground, coating the concrete with multiple shades of blue. The layer that was protecting his spark wasn't designed to keep birthing fluids from leaving his body. It was there to keep anything physical, solid, from entering his spark chamber and causing irreparable damage.

"Ratchet? How long does it take a bot to... give birth?" Jack asked, fighting the cringe that the statement brought. It was still embarrassing to think that a male Autobot was pregnant and giving birth to a baby.

"A femme could be welcoming their new sparkling a few hours after entering the process. Mechs can in labor for days if they're unlucky," Ratchet responded absently, his focus on Optimus rather than the humans. Jack's eyes widened slightly, especially when Optimus groaned in pain. The Autobot leader watched the liquid beginning to pool beneath his chest, creating a small puddle. As more liquid poured from him, Optimus felt the sparkling press against the layer still in place. The hinged pieces moved up the walls and out of the way. Once more, tiny servos began to try to tear through.

Ratchet pointed to the monitor, and the humans and Autobots alike, minus Optimus, looked to where he was pointing. The monitor provided a view of Optimus' internals from the sight of the camera. Optimus' spark was pulsing in distress in the top of the video feed, only a section visible. The camera was more so pointed at the bottom of the chamber, where they could see a lining that was almost white in colour. They could see something pressing against it, stretching it in the direction of the large spark that was almost out of view. Very faintly, they could almost see the servos of the sparkling, but not the frame. They watched the thin blockade start to be torn apart. Optimus' spark swelled, blocking their view briefly, before contracting so much that it disappeared on-screen.

The sparkling pulled itself up through the section of the lining that it had broken through, finally out of the tube it had been fighting against. The fragile being was coated in fluids of white and blue as it slipped on the slick, curved surface of the spark chamber. Optimus groaned slightly, dipping his chassis lower, forcing the sparkling to slide. Optimus' arm suddenly bent, and just as the sparkling fell from the edge of his chest, Optimus' wide servo came up to support the little being. There was a sound of surprise from at least Miko at the fact that Optimus had been so quick to catch his child, even though the gigantic Autobot began to tremble; his strength finally giving out.

Ratchet snapped into action, ordering Bulkhead and Bumblebee to his side as he gently took the newest Autobot from his mate. Optimus briefly kissed the Sparkling's helm, ignoring the fact that the infant was still coated heavily with the fluids. It was at that point that Optimus nearly collapsed, and Bulkhead was forced to catch him. Carefully, gently, Bulkhead and Bumblebee pulled Optimus up, their leader not resisting nor helping. They helped him lay down on the berth.

There was a sudden cry from the youngest sparkling. The humans gave sigh of relief as they tried to peek around Ratchet's shoulder to get a glimpse of what his sparkling looked like. Ratchet cleaned the tiny fragile frame, revealing the colourful metal beneath it. He smiled, repeating Optimus' action of kissing the sparkling's helm. He then grabbed a cloth and proceeded to wipe the fluids from Optimus' chest.

The Autobot leader had slipped into a light recharge in an attempt to regain some of his strength. Optimus' chest plates slowly closed, hiding his spark from view. His optics flickered back to life, their blue glow searching for Ratchet's first. The medic gently transferred their child to Optimus' arms, a gentle smile present on his face. When he spoke, it was with a the pride of a new father, "Our daughter."

* * *

So... this has been my take on Cybertronian deliveries. Let me know what you think. Please, be gentle, this was the first time ever writing anything like it. I hope it was worth the wait. AlexisPrime out!


	14. Name

Shorter chapter, but I was fighting it. Thanks to ChloeBee for her help with the sparklings. I have one last chapter planned for this story. And, actually, a sequel which I've started. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Optimus and Ratchet watched blue optics as pure as the morning sky on a clear day come online for the first time. She turned her helm in their direction before twittering, the sound sweet and gentle. Ratchet smiled softly down at her. Optimus readjusted his grip on their daughter carefully. "What are we going to name her?" Ratchet asked. Optimus looked over the tiny life form he held in his arms to take in her appearance.

The sparkling looked a lot like both of her creators. Her torso was red and white, similar to Ratchet, though her red was closer to a scarlet. Her helm and legs were the same shade of blue as Optimus'. She also seemed to have inherited his antennae as well, for there were stubs for them on either side of her helm. She had a tiny chevron from Ratchet that was scarlet in colour. The metal of her collar stretched down over her shoulder unlike Arcee whose shoulders remained uncovered. Her knees had the same points on them as Ratchet had. A perfect blend of both Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

"Should it match Sapphire?" Ratchet asked after a long pause. Optimus gave a slight nod, still feeling very drained.

"Scarlet," Optimus suggested. "The colour closest to our own that she has." Ratchet's smile grew.

"Scarlet it is. Sapphire and Scarlet. Our daughters," Ratchet said, putting emphasis on the plural. Optimus began to slip away from him again, and Ratchet tapped on Optimus' shoulder. Normally, a carrier would feel drained, but they would be able to recover quickly from the trauma done to their frame. Optimus' case was a little bit different. He had the Matrix of Leadership which had to be removed since it blocked the sparkling's path. Unfortunately, it caused Optimus to be both in more pain, and much weaker. His spark chamber had to heal first before Ratchet could return the Matrix of Leadership to its proper place within Optimus' chest. It had been a fact that Ratchet had overlooked, forgetting that it would have to be removed until there had been no choice.

Ratchet stood up, and weakly Optimus did the same. Ratchet took his place at Optimus' side, ready to step in should Optimus experience any trouble. The taller Autobot slowly made his way to their quarters, carefully keeping Scarlet against his chassis. It wasn't long before Optimus was settled on their berth and in recharge with both Sapphire and Scarlet resting. Ratchet smiled at the sight of his little family before joining them in recharge.

"She's adorable," June cooed at the sight of the young femme in Ratchet's arms. The medic had taken his daughters out of their quarters to allow Optimus some more time to rest when Scarlet had begun to whine. Sapphire was tiredly holding onto a piece of metal on Ratchet's leg, looking up at the human speaking.

"She looks a lot like Sapphire," Jack pointed out, his eyes on the older sparkling. Ratchet felt his spark tighten, and he nodded slightly.

"She does," he replied after a pause, guarding his emotions. Sapphire's sparkling blue optics shifted to her adoptive Sire at his statement, sensing his sudden unease.

"Sire," she called softly. Ratchet's optics softened, and he kneeled down to rub the femme's helm in praise.

"That's my girl," Ratchet responded. Sapphire raised her arms in a universal sign of wanting to be picked up. Ratchet was extremely reluctant to give in, simply because he wasn't sure how Sapphire would react to Scarlet just yet. Sapphire's doorwings dropped in misery. She withdrew her servo and stepped away on shakily legs as tears began to spill from her optics. Feeling very dejected, she walked away, staying close to the wall in case she stumbled. "Sapphire." Ratchet's call went unheard, for Sapphire ignored it, despite how much she wanted to be held and comforted. Scarlet chirped from Ratchet's arms, and Sapphire froze, her doorwings almost vertical. Scarlet chirped again, and Sapphire turned towards the medic and other sparkling. Ratchet sighed, knowing he would have to allow Sapphire near Scarlet sometime soon, and kneeled down.

"Come here, Sapphire..." He said gently, "Come and meet your new sister."

Sapphire edged closer slightly, still sticking close to the wall, her optics bright with fascination and her doorwings quivering. Scarlet blinked slowly, rubbing her optics with clumsy and under-used servos, her own optics locked on the bluer sister before her. Ratchet lowered Scarlet closer to the ground until she was optic-to-optic with her sibling. The older sparkling edged further forwards until she was within poking range of the younger. Scarlet's fingers curled and uncurled as she studied the being before her; two sky-blue optics scanning over the sapphire-blue frame, trying to remember every little detail as if she were going to forget soon.

Slowly, as if frightened of startling either Ratchet or Scarlet, Sapphire reached forward. The sharp tips of her fingers brushed her sister's face gently. Scarlet squeaked at the coldness of the claws of her sister, little wide optics staring up at Sapphire, looking almost fearful. Until she giggled. It was a soft sound; one that was as if it were a lullaby. Sapphire's optics instantly shot up to Ratchet's in surprise and slight fear.

Ratchet smiled, encouraging the blue femme to interact with the tri-coloured one more. But Sapphire removed her servo from Scarlet's face, drawing a surprising whine from the youngest Cybertronian. Scarlet swiftly and clumsily grabbed ahold of her sister's finger and tugged on it; Sapphire frowned but allowed her finger to be pulled anyway. It was then that Scarlet decided to nibble on the finger, startling Sapphire. It dragged a surprised squeak from her, and her optics widened further.

"Sire," she called gently. She didn't try to pull away from Scarlet, but her doorwings raised.

"It's okay Sapphire," Ratchet said. He watched Sapphire put her other servo on his arm to get a better look at the smaller sparkling. A soft smile slowly bloomed on Sapphire's face. She giggled softly, making Ratchet's smile grow, for it was a sign that Sapphire was accepting her sister.

"That's so cute!" Miko cried suddenly. Only Ratchet looked up. His smile didn't fall, even though Miko was the child he liked the least. Sapphire yawned and leaned against her adoptive Sire's arm. Carefully Ratchet picked Sapphire up, allowing her to settle in the remaining space in arms. Sapphire chirped at him tiredly before falling into recharge. Sapphire had never taken well to being up in the morning. Ratchet stood, easing the strain on the gears in his knees and legs, suddenly feeling better. After all, they no longer had to worry if Sapphire would accept Scarlet or not. A very good thing.


	15. Sapphire Necklace

Optimus picked Sapphire up and cradled the pure blue femme against his still healing chest. He smiled at her, watching her tired optics droop. The day had been long, and Optimus didn't blame her for being tired. The date was January 22nd. Sapphire's creation date. She was a year old. All day, Sapphire had been the center of attention. The Autobots had fussed over her, because it had been such a long time since they'd been able to celebrate a sparkling's first year. She had been given a few toys at gifts to help keep her entertained. But there was one gift that Optimus had yet to give her.

The signal Optimus had been waiting for came to life on the screen, and he opened the groundbridge. He glanced over at Raf who gave him a thumbs up. Optimus nodded and walked over to where Ratchet was standing with Scarlet in his arms. The one month old sparkling had been recharging off and on all day. Several times, Sapphire had hushed one of the others to try to help Scarlet get more rest. A very cute thing to watch. Especially since she looked so serious standing guard over her sister.

Ratchet took Optimus' servo as they walked through the groundbridge. Using his laptop, Raf closed it behind them.

Soundwave raised his helm when the sound of the groundbridge opening reached him. He tightened his grip on what he held slightly, turning to the groundbridge as excitement began to grow within him. He watched Optimus and Ratchet leave the groundbridge and approach him. "Soundwave," Optimus greeted. Soundwave dipped his helm briefly in reply. Optimus let go of Ratchet's servo reluctantly, and stepped forward. He offered Sapphire to the black mech. Slowly, to avoid worrying Ratchet, Soundwave took Sapphire from Optimus. Her optics came online, searching her new surroundings. They seemed to light up happily she saw Soundwave. She reached up for Soundwave's face, and the black mech lowered his helm into her grip. Sapphire' fingers brushed the screen that made up Soundwave's face. He leaned into the familiar touch, seeking the comfort it provided. To know that Sapphire was safe from harm, even happy, made Soundwave's spark swell.

_'Thank you for bring her here. Sapphire: safe in your care'_ Soundwave sent to both mechs. Optimus, who was used to the messages being sent over the comm link, merely smiled while Ratchet jumped in surprise.

"She is your daughter. It's the least we could do," Optimus responded. Ratchet gave a very slight nod, feeling very uncomfortable with the situation. He'd grown to love Sapphire, and having her in a Decepticon's servos, whether they were her creator or not, made him incredibly nervous.

Soundwave nodded once more to Optimus. He was quite aware of the fact that Ratchet had yet to actually relax in his presence. He nuzzled his daughter briefly, earning himself a giggle. He ran a finger over the many markings, reminding himself of why he'd given her up. The hardest decision he'd ever made, but it was the right one. Even as he watched Ratchet carefully shift his true daughter into Optimus' arms, Soundwave knew that he had not made a mistake.

"You won't just take her back?" Ratchet asked. Soundwave felt surprised for a moment before shaking his helm. He had no intention of ever taking Sapphire away from Optimus.

_'Soundwave: gave sparkling to you knowing she would not be returned. Only desire: her safety.' _Soundwave sent. Ratchet didn't jump. He caressed Sapphire's helm gently, though he did not touch Soundwave's arm. Being so close to Soundwave was enough to make Ratchet's spark beat several times faster. Optimus sent his reassurance over the bond to try to calm Ratchet down.

"I don't want you near her," Ratchet snarled. Despite the fact that the words hurt, Soundwave dipped his helm again as a sign of understanding. "I don't want you near Scarlet either. You stay away from them, or I'll carve out your spark. Understand me?"

_'Soundwave: will remain at a safe distance from Scarlet and... Sapphire.'_

"Not _just_ a safe distance. You won't go anywhere near either of them!" Ratchet's voice rose, causing Sapphire to whine and move away from him. He forced himself to keep a cool tone. Scaring Sapphire was a waste of his time, and it was not his intent. Threatening Soundwave was.

_'Requesting permission to give Sparkling Sapphire a small gift.'_ Soundwave's next message said. Ratchet looked back at Optimus.

"You may..." Optimus replied after a moment. Soundwave held out a small box in Ratchet's direction, urging the medic to take it. Reluctantly, Ratchet took the box. It was rectangular, and almost the length of Ratchet's servo. Engraved in the top was 'Sapphire' printed neatly in Cybertronian. Inside was a necklace. The design was simple. The chain was made of metal from Cybertron to make it stronger. The gem was a sapphire, carved in the shape of a heart. It was long enough to be able to fight the neck of a full-grown Autobot. A very sweet gift, Ratchet had to admit.

A sudden whimper from Sapphire brought the attention right back to her. She pushed against Soundwave's chest, trying to get free. Her whimpers were pained, and tears were filling her optics.

"Sire... hurts," she whined, struggling to get free of the source of her pain. Soundwave held her out, and Ratchet was quick to snag her from the Decepticon's arms. Ratchet rubbed the femme's helm in an offer of comfort. He wasn't quite sure what was happening with Sapphire, but as soon as they returned the base, he'd find out.

"Prime, we should head back," Ratchet said. Optimus agreed quickly and tightened his grip on Scarlet slightly when she stirred. Ratchet commed the base and moved out of Soundwave's reach, taking the now sobbing sparkling with him. The groundbridge flared to life near them, and Ratchet rushed through it as soon as he could to care for Sapphire. Optimus stayed behind for a few minutes, and for good reason. For a message appeared through his comm link. One that he needed to find out more about.

_'Optimus Prime: There is something you should know... Concerning: Sapphire and her other creator.'_

* * *

**Well... a huge thanks to my many reviewers for following this story through to the end. I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel as soon as it's finished. It's set around 14 years after this one, and is a fair bit darker, simply because of what the femmes go through. I hope you guys enjoy it and continue reading this. Let me know what you thought of Responsibility, and if you have anything you'd like to see. I'm going to be posting another 'story' where ChloeBee and I can BOTH put one-shots surrounding the characters and possibly plot of Responsibility and its sequel. This has been fun, and I look forward to working on the next chapter! AlexisPrime, signing off!**


End file.
